Unspoken love Revelation
by pheonixflame
Summary: ch7-8 will be delayed!Bit leaves the blitz team for no reason and now leena is miserable.will they ever be able to tell how they feel about each other or will their destiny keep them apart forever? please R
1. A new Begining and a miserable Love

Phoenix Flame: hi guys its my first fic so it might be a little sucky but this story just hit me right now ok and I had to write it. Well enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or any other characters, except for some of the ones that will be mention in this chapter or in the further chapters o.k. I also own Flames Restaurant/Shop. So if you plan to Sue you'll only be receiving NOTHING (cuz I'm Broke) ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Chapter 1 A new Beginning and a miserable love  
  
It has been a year since Bit left the blitz team and started to work at Flames Restaurant/shop. He had to admit he enjoyed working there since he was mostly surrounded by girls that could sing, Dance and take people orders at the same time (kind of was going for a coyote ugly bar thing) Even though he loved working their in the Shop he did miss everybody especially Leena.  
  
"Bit!!! Snap out of it, finish working on that Lighting Saix so we could take a brake" yelled Ruby.  
  
Ruby was a 15 year Blacked hair, brown eyed girl that own the shop part of the Flames, and to mention hired Bit.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah I'm almost finished. There!!!" yelled bit to her.  
  
*Bit Jumps Down and gives here a smile, she returns the smile and walk into the restaurant* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Mean while, at the Toros Base a sad Leena is in the kitchen eating some cookies.  
  
*Brad enters the kitchen as usual but this time he notice that leena is sitting their*  
  
"well your up early today" Brad said to a sad leena.  
  
But no answer came from here as she was deep in thought.  
  
Brad Knew why leena look sad, it was because it was One year today that Bit left without giving anyone a good explanation to his leaving. Bit Just gather a couple of things and jumped right into the cockpit of the liger 0.  
  
*Brad gets is usual cup of coffee and sits next to her*  
  
"Care to talk about it" Brad asks to her.  
  
"Its been one year he left with out a trace, and no reason for his leaving and if their was he would no what it is." Said leena looking at brad  
  
Brad just look at his friend and team member in a worried way because he knew that she really cared for him and that Bit was the only one who cared as much as she did. The reason he knew this was because the night before Bit had left he had a one-on-one conversation with him where he told him that. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback to that night.  
  
"Battle over, Battle over the winner is the Blitz Team" the Judge says as his voice echoes trough the battle field.  
  
As the Blitz team returns to the Hover cargo a welcoming and happy Doc a waits for the warriors to congratulate for a job well done.  
  
Jamie stands next to Doc and congratulated them as well and told them to dinner was ready on the table for them as a reward for actually listing to him today.  
  
After dinner the team got ready to go to sleep as brad was putting the finishing touches on his shadow fox, Bit had finished with his liger 0. Bit waited for Brad to ask him something that had been bugging him the hold day and Brad was waiting so he could do the same.  
  
"Hey Brad?' Bit called  
  
'' Yeah" brad answered  
  
"can I ask you something, if you don't want to hear it is ok but I just thought I "* Bit was interrupted*  
  
"Trust me" brad finished  
  
"Yeah" said Bit  
  
"Sure go ahead," said Brad  
  
"I was wondering how do you know if you love someone, I mean how did you know that you loved Naomi?" Brad blushed a little at the mention of her name but looked at bit with a curious face  
  
"Let me Guess you love Leena don't you and not sure if its love or something else" brad said to a blushing Bit. ".. Yeah I think I do love her.. but I'm not sure what it is," Bit said  
  
"There is only one way I knew I loved Naomi and it was a feeling that told me I couldn't be happy or live with out her," Brad said  
  
"Do you ever get that feeling of happiness and a feeling that you cant live with out her, Bit" Brad said  
  
*Bit smiles*  
  
"This mean I do love leena doesn't it" Bit says  
  
"Thanks Brad"* Bit got up and left to his room*  
  
End of flash back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bit just looked happy and yet sad at the same time when he found out that he loved leena, but at that time brad did not understand, why until now." Brad thought to himself as he looks at his redheaded trigger-happy friend. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoenix Flame: well what you think Hope you like it, By the way Flames are welcomed I want an Honest opinion from you ok chapter 2 will come later but I'm working on it see ya!!!  
  
  
  
The Fire Burned out... 


	2. Zoids on the Cob long Days and unexpecte...

Phoenix Flame: Hi guys, I'm back with chapter 2 it's kind of long I know but it'll make sense later on. So I hope you enjoy it. Oh and thanks to those that reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or any of their character which kind of Sucks. But I do own Flames restaurant/shop as well as all the people that work their including their pets. This excludes BIT Cloud !!!  
  
ENJOY CHAPTER 2 ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~**~* Long days and unexpected help  
  
After a long day at work, everybody was finally able to go home to rest in peace and Sleep.  
  
"Wow *yawns* look at the time, its 11:00 already!!" said ruby in a tired voice.  
  
"Really, I thought it was 1 or 2 in the morning" said and extremely exhausted Bit.  
  
"Would you to two stop whining, its not the first time that we've had so many customers that we had to close late." Said Marina who was the owner of the restaurant half of Flames.  
  
"Your right its an every day thing, uh"  
  
*Thump*  
  
"What was that?" asked marina in alarm  
  
* all ruby could do was just laugh*  
  
"Don't worry it was bit he just fell asleep and fell on my lap were the Box of Food for Apollo was" answered Ruby  
  
"that explains a lot, and I think you should do the same and go to sleep" Marina tell her friend who just so happened fell asleep already.  
  
*she just Smiles and Continues Driving to their Base which is just 30 min away but that night felt longer than any other night*  
  
~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* The Next Morning....  
  
" Good morning you punks, listen up today there are 6 teams going into battle meaning that there are going to be many customers in today" Ruby said to their employees who where mostly more like friends.  
  
"well since its going to be a long day Ruby and I decided to give you a nice breakfast before we open Flames up" Marina said happily  
  
After everybody sat down and the food was on the table everybody started to eat happily until the pancakes reached Bit.  
  
"Bit Cloud!!!, would you pass the pancakes, you know there are other people who want to eat some." yelled Marina Across the table  
  
*Bit started to laugh*  
  
"Ha, Ha, Ha, Don't Worry theirs plenty More, MA- RI-NA" He yelled Back at her from across the table.  
  
"Bit!!!!!!" she yelled back at him  
  
*everybody Just started to laugh at their friends Who were fighting for the Pancakes*  
  
"Sam, can you pass the Bread Before Bit gets to it and eats it all" asked David who was the chef of the restaurant .  
  
"Yeah ,Sure" Sam passes the bread  
  
" Hey, I heard that, and I cant help it if I am very hungry" bit said in his defense. ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* "The battle is Over, the Battle is over the winner is the Flugel team" The Judge Cried out into the Battle Field.  
  
Leon and Naomi got out of their Zoids and walked over to their opponents destroyed zoids " I must admit you guys put up quite a fight" Naomi said to their opponents  
  
"thank you, but the best team won" said the man  
  
*his partner a young girl of about 17 walk up to them*  
  
"Dad we must get going" she said to her father after she had shaken hands with the flugel team.  
  
The man looked at his daughter and said good bye.  
  
*Naomi and Leon go back into their zoids and leave too*  
  
"Hey Naomi are you hungry?" Leon asked over the intercom  
  
"yeah, but were are we going to find somewhere to eat in the middle of the desert" she asked her partner.  
  
" theirs a town called the city of Dreams about an hour away, I heard they have a Restaurant/shop called Flames their care to check it out" he asked her  
  
"Sure why not" Naomi answered ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* Mean while back at flames. Hi welcome to flames, my name is Jenny I'll be your waitress today, when you are ready please press this button in the middle of the table and I'll be here as soon as I can to take your order."  
  
" I would like two Raynos Burgers and a Zoids kids meal"  
  
"ok, sir would that be all" asked Samantha.  
  
*The customer nodded*  
  
"Table #6's order is Ready Angela" called Marina  
  
"Tables 8 and 9 are ready as well" called Britney to Ashley and Debra. ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~SHOP~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* "All systems Checked" Paul called to Bit at the counter  
  
"Alright, Sir that would be $6,000for the New arm on the Rev Raptor" Bit told the Customer.  
  
"wow, you guys are fast and cheap," *the man signs the receipt and stays with the copy and of the original form.  
  
"Hey ,Bit what time is it" asked a very dirty Ruby, in a black and red jumper that had the Flames logo on the front.  
  
" Its only 3:00pm, why is the baby tired"  
  
"Shut up, Bit"  
  
"well I was just asking because I'm tired of looking at the screen"  
  
" Ha, ha, ha for that I think I should just leave you working their all day, bye " she left bit still Sitting their with a face of disbelief. ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~Restaurant and shop~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** A Fire alarm Bell Rings....  
  
" ha, ha to bad for them" Bit thought to him self But Didn't know it was his turn to be Marinas Partner.  
  
*the customer that Bit is attending looks at him with a bewilder face about the Bell and why all of a sudden all the young men that were working left Next Door*  
  
"Excuse me, May I ask why all your mechanics just left and didn't finish working on my zoid" She Asked  
  
"Miss I don't mean to be Rude but if you want to know You may go next door and find out for your Self, I think its about to start" he responded  
  
*She Does As she's Told* *At the sound of the Bell all the waitress stop taking orders and went to gather around the counter and entered a room in order to change.*  
  
Many people where bewildered by this and waited.  
  
"huh? What's going on?" asked Michelle  
  
*Michelle was new so she had no clue what was going on*  
  
"Listen Rookie, I need you to just watch and learn" Marina said to her  
  
*marina is on the counter with a microphone and Bit next to her with a white Shirt and black Pants*  
  
" Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to Flames restaurant/ Shop. WE Hope you are enjoying your Meals and we would like to show you why we are well known, as well to show you what are mechanics and waitresses can do. So please enjoy and have a nice day."  
  
*Marina Cues Michelle to put the CD in and puts the MIC Down and turns to Bit who grabs her hand and gives her a spin before the intro starts.*  
  
*The Music Start and Bit gets marina and starts to dance with her Tango to "Objection" by Shakira*  
  
....It's not her fault that she's so irresistible But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable Every twenty seconds you repeat her name But when it comes to me you don't care If I'm alive or dead ...  
  
*all the others join in as the song get into the first verse and begin to dance, at this the customers are amazed by this and at how well they can dance on the not so wide counter*  
  
Ruby wasn't really up for dancing so she sat out looking after the Shop  
  
*Leon and Naomi walk In to the Shop*  
  
"HI and welcome to Flames shop How may I help you?"  
  
...So objection I don't wanna be the exception To get a bit of your attention ...  
  
" Hi, um I was wondering If we can have are Zoids Checked" Leon asked  
  
"yeah, are the Zoids damaged or is it just to see if theirs anything Wrong with its system or any other thing" she asked  
  
"My Gun Sniper just has a dent on the left arm but nothing serious, but I would like it checked to see if it my cause any problems later" Naomi said  
  
...I'm falling apart in your hands again No way I've got to get away ..  
  
"Sure, but it will be a while until my mechanics get back but you are allowed to enjoy the show next Door, eat if your hungry and watch the Zoids Battle that are going to Start in 30 min. But I'll need you to bring your zoids and parked them in #8 and 9 your table is # 6 ok "  
  
"ok is that all you need" Leon asked  
  
"Um Yeah I need your Zoids Registration number, for security purposes" She told them  
  
They Gave her their #'s and left to get their Zoids. *Applauding from the audience next Door is heard*  
  
"Back already," She Smiles at Bit Evilly  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that" he returns the evil smile.  
  
*She gets up slowly from the chair *  
  
"Paul, its your turn to take care of the counter" a running Ruby said  
  
" Alright" he answered Back  
  
"Uh, ow! Bit get off me *laughing* we got to get *laughing* back to work" she said to Bit who had jumped on her and then started to tickle her.  
  
Bit agreed to get off and then left her on the Floor while he went to finish working on the Sky team Zoids which were 3 pteras.  
  
When she got up she saw Leon and Naomi walk into the restaurant and decided to check their Zoids since it was only system and armor checks she had to do. ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ Naomi and Leon sat down at the table they were told to sit.  
  
"Hi welcome to Flames restaurant, I will be your waitress today, my name is Marina and when you are ready to order just press the button right here and I'll be here as soon as I can." *smiles and leaves* ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~**~* "All Systems are good and so is the armor on both Zoids, amazing how can an anyone keep their zoids in good condition" thought Ruby to her self  
  
"Hey, kid you got a call from the ZBC you want me to pass it to you" asked Bit over their personal inter com ( walky-talkies/ phone ) that they have .  
  
"Yeah Pass it" she said  
  
ZBC: Hello, who am I speaking to?  
  
Ruby: this is Jessica R Gomez  
  
ZBC: Good, listen your team has a Zoid Battle on Friday against the Eternal team at 3:00pm.  
  
Ruby: understood, but can I ask something  
  
ZBC: Yeah  
  
Ruby: why is it that all Zoid battles are going from 6 am to 12pm lately I mean tonight were going to end up pulling an all night shift so we can finish the Zoids in time for the Battles Tomorrow.  
  
ZBC: well since you do give us discounts on food, I'll tell you  
  
Ruby: ok  
  
ZBC: the reason is because we are planning to have a festival in your town since its located in a nice place and it goes well with the name of the festival.  
  
Ruby: ok, when does the festival take place?  
  
ZBC: the invitations are going to go out on thanksgiving and the festival will be on the week of Christmas. But will need you and the other Shops to stay open this whole month and the next so they can have their Zoids checked, alright.  
  
Ruby: confirmed, thanks for the info  
  
ZBC: alright, then bye  
  
"Bit do me a favor I need you to go to table 6 and let them know that their Zoids are ready to go" she said over the Com  
  
"Alright let me finish here and I'll go" he answered back  
  
"Paul the Sky and Night teams Zoids are finished alright, so get their receipts ready" Bit said  
  
"Paul can you do the same for table 6 ,Please ? and give it to Bit." Ruby asked and said to him  
  
"Sure thing guys" Paul answered to both of his partners  
  
Bit got down from the command wolf of the Night team and walked to get the receipts for the teams.  
  
"Hi, uh which one of you is the captain of the team?" Bit asked  
  
"That would be me" a young woman with red hair said  
  
"Ok, I need you to sign here and you can pay at any register you want and you'll be able to take your Zoids"  
  
"Ok, thank you" she said politely and walked with her team next door to pay for the Zoids and the Food.  
  
He walked to the next table which was were the Sky team was sitting  
  
"Ok , sky team your Zoids are ready I just need you to sign here and you'll be able to take your zoids"  
  
*Bit explained to them the same thing to them as the night team*  
  
Bit with out noticing walked over to table number 6 and stop right in front them, Angela was talking to him so he hadn't turned to see them yet.  
  
"Ok, but tell Sam that I'll do it but not now"  
  
"Thanks, Bit you're the Greatest" she gives him a hug and continues working.  
  
"The things I do for these girls" he thought to himself  
  
"Alright sorry about that-" Bit said slowly and just stared at Leon and Naomi  
  
"Hi, Bit" Said Naomi  
  
"Hi" he said in disbelief at the fact that he was looking at Brads Girlfriend and Leena's older Brother.  
  
"Um, oh yeah your Zoids are ready I need one of you to sign here and you can pay at either register if you like for both the food and the Zoids." he told them and left.  
  
"SO this is where he's been hiding" Leon told Naomi  
  
"hmm.. Who would of thought after making it to class S he would leave " Naomi said to Leon  
  
"well he has his reasons, but you heard him our zoids are ready,"  
  
Naomi just giggled and followed her partner next Door. ~*~**~**~**~**~**~back in the Shop~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~ "Ok, thank you and my compliments to the Chef" the captain of the Night team said  
  
"Hey, Bit" Paul called to him over the com  
  
"Yeah"  
  
" Ruby said that she needs every one down in front of the counter because she has some sort of announcement she need to make so get everybody to stop working and bring them down here"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Bit did what he was told and met with everyone in front of the counter. Ruby came in with Marina at her Side.  
  
"Oh, Paul can you attend them" ruby asked him  
  
"Yeah, Sorry about that" he told Leon and Naomi  
  
"Its alright, how much is it" Leon asked  
  
"Alright Guys Listen it turns out that we are going to end up doing an all night Shift because there are to many zoid Battles going on and all the shops and restaurant are Full that they don't have any room left and the restaurant are running out of Food" Ruby explained  
  
"its $824.58 this included the Food" Paul said to a very distracted Leon  
  
*Leon paid after Paul was able to get his attention him *  
  
"So this mean we are not going home at all" asked James  
  
"Nope, but will let you have Thursday and Friday off because we have to prepare for a Zoid Battle" Marina explained  
  
"But you will be able to take a nap and shower but it will have to be in groups of Four Starting with Bit , Paul, Angela and Samantha" Ruby said to the group  
  
"We'll let you know the rest later, ok " said marina  
  
"Um, marina? Ruby? were are we going to sleep ? I mean are homes are about 2 hours away and your base is about the same" Brian said  
  
"Your right, but -" was Cut off by Leon  
  
" sorry to interrupt you miss but my partner and I would like to know if you need help in anything since you were so kind enough to check are zoids" Leon asked  
  
"Well" Bit just stared at them because he was afraid they might tell Leena or Brad  
  
"Bit and the others can stay in are Gustav Sleeping until you need to change Shifts" added Naomi  
  
"Ruby it is the only place there is I just checked all the Hotels and their full because of the Battles that are taking place tomorrow" said Eric  
  
"Well alright but I'll have to be two at a time ok and then you'll be able to take a shower in the Bathroom (the reason theirs a Shower is because they always come out dirty from something)" Ruby agreeing to the idea suggested by Leon and Naomi  
  
"The Boys could sleep in the dressing Room from the Performances but don't dirty the cloths ,ok." Marina Suggested  
  
"Ok, then, if it's settled then I need everybody to finish working on those Zoids more teams are Coming in for the Nocturnal Battles" Bit Said trying to annoy Ruby  
  
*They just laughed and got back to work* ~*~**~**~**~**~**~9:00 pm~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* * this is all over the Com* " How many more teams are left?" Paul asked  
  
"Theirs 9 teams and 2 that need them now for their battle, so are they ready" Naomi said to them from the Counter  
  
"Yeah tell Leon to get them, and to tell them that their battle starts in one hour" Bit said to her  
  
**Leon was helping in the restaurant because Ruby notice that Marina Blushed every time Leon got Close**  
  
"Leon ,Naomi said to get the Teams that are at tables 2 and 6 to pick up their Zoids for their battles that start in one hour" Marina told him  
  
* He did as he was told and told them to sign here and you know the routine* ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* The next Day....  
  
They were finally able to Close Flames down and many of the shop did the same. "what time is it Bit" asked Marina  
  
"Its time for you ,me ,and everybody to go home and sleep" Bit replied  
  
"Yeah, finally Bit said something smart" Said Jenny  
  
But Bit didn't hear anything because he was sleeping on Naomi's lap without Realizing it, Leon Just started to laugh and looked at Naomi who didn't know it either Because she was sleeping. ~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* Phoenix Flame: I know chapter one is better but I promise their will be some lovely couples as I continue the Story but please read and Review  
  
The Flames burned out.. 


	3. Starting over on love

Phoenix Flame: Hey, ok thanks for the reviews it really means a lot to know you guys like my story. Also sorry I could get it up sooner but with school starting and all I didn't have time to finish it so here it is. And the only reason I don't give good descriptions of the characters is because in one of the later chapters Bit will Describe each and every one of their personalities and how they look (not all the character but some). Well to give you a little background of this chapter its all about Leena and how her attitude and life has changed. huh!! She's got a what!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids but I do own every Character I make up alright. SO DON'T PLAN TO SUE!!!!!!!!  
  
Kero (just appeared out of nowhere): On to the Story!!!  
  
Phoenix Flame: Um, Kero your in the Wrong Place And Story  
  
Kero: I am? *begins to Blush*  
  
Phoenix: yeah, but its alright I need company so just enjoy the Story and I'll just fallow Kero's advice and on to the Story.  
  
Kero: I'm hungry  
  
Phoenix Flame: *just Signs at this* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Starting over on love  
  
It had been a month since the late night shift started to take place and had been the same amount of time since Leon and Naomi had helped them out in the restaurant. Halloween was coming up and the town was beginning to get them selves prepared for this. Especially since the town had so many children and many of them were trouble makers ( this included Bit and Ruby)  
  
" Hey Bit did you buy the candy" called ruby over the com to Bit  
  
"Yeah, but I have a feeling that this year those crazy kids are going to eat us alive"  
  
"Why, do you say that" asked ruby n a curious voice while attending table #3 in the restaurant.  
  
"Well because the only candy that was left was those nasty Popcorn Gum Pops"  
  
"What really, those were the only ones left"  
  
"Yeah and I even checked in the candy store and their wasn't a single bag of candy left"  
  
"Great then we will have to end up going to New Hope city to look for some candy"  
  
"Well are the two of you done" asked marina in a not so happy voice  
  
"Uh, sorry marina, Bit !! Get back to work" Ruby said to Bit pretending tha t he was the that started  
  
"Yes, ma'am" Bit said like a soldier ***************************************************************************  
  
* two boys one wearing Blue jeans and a red shirt and the other wearing a some black jeans and a green shirt walk in the Torros Base happily*  
  
"ha, Ha I still cant believe you lost to me Jamie and I thought you were the Great Wild Eagle"  
  
"yeah I am, but only in Zoid Battles not in the arcade"  
  
"Yeah excuses , excuses"  
  
"But you must admit I almost had you Vega"  
  
"Yeah almost that you still lost."  
  
*The Two Boys Continued Laughing*  
  
Jamie was now 15 years old now , and had he changed for the better. Jamie had Become a bit taller and he was almost reaching Brad but by a couple of inches he didn't reach. His Voice had change it had become Deeper it sounded like if the Wild Eagles was talking to you only it was Jamie himself. The Group got kind of confused at first, but they found away to find out who was taking to them from the Raynos.  
  
Vega was 13- years old and pretty much was the same a little bit taller but had the same personality. Vega had Joined the Blitz Team 6 month ago and didn't regret leaving the Back Draft Group not one Bit. Doc loved the Idea since he had an Ultimate X on his team again. Brad and Leena thought that Vega joining the team was a good idea since A little bit of his childish side was Rubbing off on Jamie and well the two of them had become Good Friend ever since.  
  
" Jamie, Vega my two favorite People"  
  
A man Called to them ,he was about 18 and was wearing a red shirt with a jean jacket and pants to match.  
  
" oh ,no" Jamie said to Vega whispering  
  
At the sound of his Voice the boys started to walk faster and pretended as if they heard nothing. But their efforts were worthless because the man had caught up to them and had his hand on their shoulders.  
  
*Jamie and Vega turn around and acted surprised*  
  
" oh, hi derrick how are you?" said a fake smiling Jamie  
  
"Hi, derrick didn't hear you come in, how are the girls?" An also faking concern Vega.  
  
"Hi, boys I'm fine thanks for asking and the girls are waiting for me in the Car." he answered  
  
Derrick was annoying, the guys didn't like him one bit specially Brad and Doc Torros, Leon hadn't met him but if he had he would have the same feelings. Now the most ironic part about all of this was that he was Blond, blue eyed and rich but out these thing he was Leena's Boyfriend.  
  
"Leave them alone Derrick" said a very disturbed Brad.  
  
"Huh? Oh Hi Brad, I was just stopping by to say hi to Leena"  
  
"Well she's not here so get out" Brad said raising his voice  
  
" Hi Honey" Leena said  
  
Leena was Being fallowed by 5 girls who apparently seem to be Derricks Body Guards.  
  
"Hey, Baby where were you?" Derrick asked all concerned and suspicious  
  
" I was out Leaving an order Form at a shop"  
  
*She walks up to him and Kisses him on the lips*  
  
"What brings you here, I thought we were going out tomorrow?"  
  
"I know but I missed you so I thought we go out for Dinner , How about it?"  
  
"Its fine but I don't know if Jamie has cooked something for Dinner tonight, Jamie?"  
  
"No!! its fine go, I haven't really thought of cooking today , so go if you want." though he felt he should have told her not to go . "Ok, then I'll see you boys later and do you mind telling dad for me I don't want him to worry"  
  
"Yeah its fine have fun" Vega said to Leena. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Back at the Striker teams Base..  
  
"Bit!!!!!! Apollo!!!! Dinner's Ready !!!" Called a very exhausted Marina to her Feline friend and Partner.  
  
*Ruby just walks in the Dinning room*  
  
"Let me guess, I'm the first one" Ruby said to marina  
  
"Yup and that means you have to help me clean the kitchen"  
  
*At that moment a Black Panther with Yellow eyes and a Shoe in its mouth walks in*  
  
"Huh? Apollo what is that in your mouth?" said ruby to her pet and best friend since childhood.  
  
The panther just drops the shoe on the floor and sits at his corner waiting for his food, while Bit comes in trying to catch his breath from chasing after Apollo.  
  
Marina just tries to hold her laughter in at the fact that Bit had Apollo's foot prints on his Back and Chest.  
  
"Jeez Bit, what did you do to him this time" asked a giggling Marina.  
  
"I didn't do anything he started this time, alright" he looks at Apollo with a glare of revenge but that happen after Dinner.  
  
All the Girls could do was just laugh and sit down to eat. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 7:00pm Leena's Date..  
  
"Open your eyes" Leena did as she was told and open them and found an unexpected surprise.  
  
"WOW!!!!!" Leena said with a big smile.  
  
It turned out that Derrick had taken her to a Amusement park that was near by and had rented it for the night.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What" Leena said in a soft Voice.  
  
Derrick but his arms around her and told her that the Belonged only to them. "Really" she said with more excitement but kept her voice as sweet as can be.  
  
"Yeah, Which means we can ride as many times and still make no line its only you and me"  
  
She turns around looks into his eyes and kisses him very softly.  
  
"Hey are you two just going to stand there and kiss all freaking day" said a girl about 19.  
  
"Elena!" Said Derrick.  
  
Elena was Derricks older sister, she was about 5'7",had Brown hair and Green eyes, her skin was a nice tan color, But don't let her looks fool you it turns out that's she's the leader of her brothers gang which consisted of Emily, Denise, Janice, Danielle who were 18 years old but knew their place.  
  
"Well are you" Said Danielle  
  
"Yeah, you do know their lots of people here" Said Janice  
  
"And the lines are extremely long" added Emily  
  
Leena just giggles and gives derrick one more kiss and head to the rides. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 12:00 in the Morning and ruby couldn't sleep. So she had decided to take a midnight stroll in her Zoid.  
  
" all system are fine, so are you ready shadow" Ruby asked her Zoid  
  
The Zoid gave a soft growl letting its pilot know that he was.  
  
"Good then lets go but try not to make noise so we don't wake Marina, Apollo and Bit, ok"  
  
Shadow did as he was told and walked out slowly but something fell over and it woke Bit up.  
  
"Man, what's all the noise about ?" he asked himself  
  
He noticed that Apollo had stayed next to him, Marina was on the other couch but he didn't see ruby anywhere. Bit got up ran to were he had heard the noise.  
  
Ruby looked for the item that fell and saw it was the tool cart and at that point Bit had just ran in to the hanger..  
  
"Nice one shadow, now make a run for it before he catches up with his liger 0"  
  
Bit saw ruby's Zoid picking up speed at the sight of him. So bit decided to get into his liger 0 and followed Shadows Footsteps until he finally caught up with her. By that point Ruby had given up on being chased that she waited for Bit to catch up.  
  
"What where you thinking going out at this time at night and by yourself Ruby?" he asked with great concern that could be heard in his voice over the Intercom.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you Bit, but I couldn't sleep and -"  
  
"And decided to take a midnight stroll at 1:00am" he finished for her  
  
Ruby put her head Down and Answered " yeah that's about it"  
  
Bit just looked at her and said " Don't worry about it, where were you headed anyway at this time" and smiles at her.  
  
She returns the smile "I was going to sky Mountain"  
  
"Sky Mountain? at this time are you crazy, and why ?"  
  
"I'll show you , all you have to do is follow me" she said in a soft voice  
  
He nodded in agreement to her and did as he was told. After 30min of only looking at trees, trees, trees and more trees they finally had made their destination. But what Bit saw was far from imagination.  
  
"Wow!!" he said with a eyes wide open with disbelief. 


	4. legends and unknown destinies

Phoenix Flame: Hey guys sorry I wasn't able to post chapter 4 any sooner but I've been going to school so I wasn't able to finish until now. I know I kind of got of track with the whole Leena having a boy friend and all but I just couldn't help it any ways hope you like chapter 4.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ZOIDS only those that I buy at Wal-mart and Toys R' Us. Anyways I own only the characters I make up alright so if you plan to sue good luck to you because I warned you before that I have no money alright.  
  
Phoenix Flame: Well on to the story enjoy. **************************************************************************** ******* Legends and unknown Destinies  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Wow!!" Bit said amazed  
  
It seemed as if He had gone back in a time Machine or at least he thought he did. Bit couldn't believe at what he was looking at.  
  
"Welcome to the Ruins of Sky Mountain" Ruby said in a soft Voice to her amazed friend. As she said this she walked over to a fountain that was made of blue marble it had a statue of a young woman with long hair and a dress that was only held by 2 very thin strings and in her hands she held some sort of Phoenix surrounding a heart with a sword and a two wings .  
  
Bit was still amazed because the ruins looked brand new as if time had never happened their. Each ruin had its own design from fire to crowns with hearts and swords on it. Bit looked at Ruby and just looked at her stare of into the sky and went to sit next to her.  
  
"umm.ruby can I ask why is it that these ruins don't look like they've aged at all "  
  
*She stares at him and gives him a smile*  
  
"well to tell you the truth I have no idea, not many people know about this place but there is a legend to why this place stays how it does"  
  
"There is! But you said not a lot of people know about this place"  
  
"you right I did say that..the reason is because its true but legends are just story told by people who either have seen it and wrote it down or actually passed it by word to their grand children and so forth"  
  
"Oh.well then what about the legend on this place"  
  
" Well the legend says the only reason that this place doesn't age because it is said that the Prince that ruled over this land fell in love with his Guardian of light or the one behind ( looks behind at the statue of the young woman)"  
  
"Is that why this place looks like this?"  
  
"Well sort of the real reason is because its some sort of curse really"  
  
"Curse?!!"  
  
"200 years ago when these land were ruled by kings and queens their were two very Dominant families on these lands. Those that belong to the shadows and those that belong to the sky but even thou they were opposite kingdoms they each had great respect for one another. It was said that these two families had sons prince James and Prince Jonathon it was said that they would be the ones to bring Chaos, but they were wrong."  
  
" I see so what does this have to do with the Curse."  
  
" well those two sons got married and had their own children Prince Cloud of the Sky and Prince David and princess Mailing of the shadows. These were said to be the leaders of a great war that would come. And this time they were Right about their Prophecy. When the children were born the kings and Queens had decided to give them freedoms as to walk around the lands they owned but were forbidden to pass them. About the age of 8 each young prince had 5 Guardians: Light, heart, Life, Peace and Hope As for Prince David his sister mailing would be his Guardian as well as the Guardians of hatred, Time, Death and Fear were at his side."  
  
"How come David's sister turned out to be a guardian"  
  
"Well the reason was because she held the power to summon the power of Darkness from people and use them as her puppets."  
  
"So your saying that each Guardian held a power?"  
  
"Yes but their power could only be shown in their Zoids During the time of war but if you had great control over your power each guardian was able to use it out side of their Zoids."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Well by now the boys had met each other thou they didn't know they were enemies. Each one had their Guardian with them. Cloud always had light with him even though she was the youngest of the group and of course David had Mailing with him. Cloud loved having her around until one day both cloud and David fell in love with Angela. she was the Daughter of a well known scientist . Years past Cloud fell in love with Luna his guardian but learned that the two of them were better of being Friends until he was finally able to confess his love to Angela."  
  
"Is that everything started."  
  
"A war began Between Cloud and David but apparently Cloud had lost sight of the light and was left with 4 Guardians on the battle field. Angela noticed but could do anything but watch the battle even though she new that cloud Needed Luna."  
  
"Why Did he lose sight of light?"  
  
"No ones really sure, that I know of she had returned but when she did it was so she can save the Prince from being killed "  
  
"?"  
  
"Well Mailing had launched a powerful attack but missed her original target and had hit Luna and her Zoid instead of Cloud, that day the guardian of time from Angela's side had but a spell on both Kingdoms saying that they would not be able to rest because of a foolish act that could have been prevented and said they would be punished for it by staying guard of each kingdom until the day it will happen again but this they must prevent form the light From dying and time had to be stop on only these two mountains. "  
  
"well that Pretty messed up"  
  
"Yeah I know but that how it was said to happen"  
  
"So what happen to the Princes and their Guardians?"  
  
"No one Knows but they say that a blood line for both Kingdom still exist because it was said that the War will repeat it self in another 200 years"  
  
"Making this the 200th year"  
  
"Yup" *~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
The sun was now beginning to Raise and both Bit and Ruby had fallen asleep in each other arms. Bit woke up first and just smiled at the fact that he had such a good friend in his arms. HE looked at his watch and read 6:32. He had remember it was Monday but decided not to wake Ruby up so he Gently picked her up and walked back down to were the Liger 0 was he gently got up sat down and made sure he didn't move much so he wouldn't wake ruby up . Shadow just saw how gentle Bit was with Ruby so she decided to follow behind (Shadows and ultimate X).  
  
When Bit Arrived to the base he place Ruby on her Bed and was about to exit her room when she woke up and asked him to stay . He agreed and lied down next to her and held her in a tight embrace and fell asleep once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Well how you like I know it's a little short but I toke me a while to get this right but anyways hope you enjoyed it and chapter 5 will be up as soon as I can finish it ok. BYE  
  
The Phoenix is out.... 


	5. Holloween horror Night

"HI guys sorry it's a bit late the reason being well one I was trick or treating which sucked cuz I only got 5 lousy candies and the 2 being that I didn't know how I wanted to start this chapter really but any ways here it is and I hope you enjoy it .  
  
Disclaimer: don't make me tell you anymore (read the other chapters and they'll tell you) ~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* HALLOWEEN HORROR NIGHT ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Two gunshots could be heard and then everything turns Black.  
  
Nurse # 1: He's losing too much blood  
  
Nurse # 2: I'll get Dr. Fernandez  
  
Nurse # 1: all right meanwhile I'll take him to surgery and get him ready  
  
Nurse #3: can some one please get these kids out of here and have the girl's arm checked and clean. And where's the Doctor.  
  
Nurse # 1: Lisa when to find him but until then we have to get the boy into surgery  
  
Doc: I'm here; I need you to tell Dr. Gutierrez to check the patience in room 12 in a 5-year-old child. And what do we have here.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
"Huh, you know him doctor?" asked Lisa  
  
"Yes I do, what happen to him"  
  
"Gunshot on the left side of his stomach, he's also losing too much blood"  
  
"Gunshot wound? Was he alone?" he said in a worried voice  
  
"No sir he was with a young girl and boy"  
  
"Where any of them hurt "  
  
"Just the girl she was shot in the right arm"  
  
"She was shot! Where are they now?"  
  
"She's in treatment right now but you really need to help the boy right now"  
  
"Alright" __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ __*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ 2 hours had passed and Bit was still in surgery, Ruby was worried about her friend she had no clue what to do and was beginning to get impatient.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" asked a very deep yet comforting voice.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your arm how is it?"  
  
"Oh well it still hurts but ill live" and smiles  
  
Ruby had forgotten all about her wounded arm from all the worrying. They had fallen silent for a while.  
  
"Um. I wanted to thank you"  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
"Yeah for bringing me here and helping me with Bit"  
  
"Oh that, don't worry about it"  
  
"So how do you know Bit anyways"?  
  
"Um. actually he was part of the Blitz team"  
  
"Oh. that explains"  
  
"By the way we were never properly introduced, my name is Jessica"  
  
"Nice meeting you I'm Jaime"  
  
They both smiled. Another two hours had gone by and Ruby and Jaime had both fallen asleep, Ruby had her head on Jaime's shoulder and Jamie had his head on hers. A young man in his 20's walks right up to them but sees they are sleeping and just smiles before waking them up.  
  
"Hey ruby wake up"  
  
"Huh? Jonathon!"  
  
Jamie just looks at him and then looks at her sort of confused.  
  
"How is he?" ruby said with great concern that could be heard in her voice  
  
Jonathon looks down at the floor and puts a serious face on "I'm sorry"  
  
"Jonathon? No please don't do this to me" she said shaking up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ha, ha hey don't worry I'm just playing with you kid, he's just fine, but I 'm sorry I can't let you in to see him alright." He said putting a smile on trying to keep her from crying.  
  
"What! Damn you don't that," she said with a bit of cheer in her voice at the fact that bit was just fine.  
  
Jonathon looked at Jamie and asked if he was the one that found them. Jamie had answered and Jonathon thanked him for bringing them and helping them.  
  
Jamie and ruby spend the night at the hospital taking turns looking after Bit.  
  
________________________Bits Dream_____________________________  
  
"Hello?" bit was shouting  
  
It was Dark and Bit was feeling cold and lonely, until he saw what appeared to be a girl with short red hair, eyes to match wearing a white Dress. As Bit walked Closer he was starting to recognize who it was.  
  
"Leena?" he said in a very soft voice  
  
At the mention of her name the darkness had disappeared and the setting had change to what seemed to be the Desert.  
  
"Leena is that really you?"  
  
Leena turns around and smiles as she walks towards him. The desert scene changes and it becomes pitch black once again. By now Leena is face to face with him. Leena's lips move but no sound came from her.  
  
".Leena?"  
  
A blinding light come from nowhere hitting her, she falls back into a hole in the ground Bit tries to catch her before she fall but can't and before he new it she was gone.  
  
"LEENA!!" _____________________END OF DREAM______________________________  
  
"Leena!" He said in a shaken up voice and breathing hard. 


	6. Welcome Back

Hey guys well I don't know what to say so I'll just go strait for the story hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: you should know it. Chapter 5 Welcome Back!!  
  
Bit looks at his surroundings and sees that he's in a hospital room. As he continues he sees two very familiar people on a couch sleeping.  
  
"Jamie? Ruby?" he said in a very soft voice.  
  
As he said their names, Amy walks in and is surprised at the fact that Bit has finally woken up, and smiles upon entering the Room.  
  
"Hey Cowboy" she says softly.  
  
Amy was Marina's older sister she was very different form her. Amy was taller, smart and was Beautiful. She had Long Blue hair and eyes to match. Her body had a very nice light tan color, which looked almost like Ruby's.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Amy gave him a kiss on the forehead and sat next to him.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better I guess,"  
  
"That's good to hear"  
  
"So how long have they been here?"  
  
"2 weeks straight, waiting for you to wake up"  
  
"2 weeks! That explains why I'm so hungry"  
  
" I guess so" Amy can't help but giggle  
  
"So where's Jonathon?"  
  
"Right now he's with a patient, but he also has been here with the kids waiting"  
  
"I see"  
  
*Bit stomach rumbles from the Hunger.  
  
"Wow! Apparently you weren't lying about the whole hunger thing,"  
  
"Nope I wasn't"  
  
*The two of them began to laugh.  
  
"Well then I'll try and get you something to eat ok"  
  
"Alright, and can you get me some ice cream while your at it."  
  
Amy left the Room holding her laughter. -------------------------The next morning----------------------------------- ----------- It was 8:15 am and Jamie had decided to finally wake up, as he started to stretch he say that ruby was still sleeping but the reason he couldn't move was because she had her head on his leg from using it as a pillow. Jamie just smiles and decides to wake her up softly.  
  
"Thought I let you know that doesn't work"  
  
"Huh!"  
  
Jamie was shocked at the familiar voice that had just spoken to him.  
  
"Bit!"  
  
"Shh" he pointed at Ruby who was still sleeping  
  
"Huh? Oh," Jaime was shocked of seeing Bit awake that he forgot all about her  
  
"Long time no see Jamie"  
  
"Yeah" Jamie said in a soft Voice  
  
They sat there in silence not knowing what to ask and what not to ask. Until, finally Ruby woke up to brake the silence.  
  
"Good Morning, Had a good sleep?" Jamie asked her  
  
"Good Morning, and yeah I did," she said stretching  
  
" You sure about that, BRAT!"  
  
"Hey! Huh?" her eyes widen at the sound of the voice.  
  
"I know that annoying voice, Bit!" she said excited  
  
"The one and only" he answer proudly  
  
Ruby puts on a big smile and looks at her friend. She gets up at runs to hug him.  
  
"Ha, ha missed me? "  
  
"Yeah" she said with tears in her eyes  
  
"Good because I didn't"  
  
"Why you!"  
  
"Not so Fast!"  
  
"Huh?" both of them said  
  
"Can't let you hurt him, kid," Jonathon said to ruby  
  
"All right, but can I hurt him when he gets better?" she asked innocently  
  
"Amy, what do you think?"  
  
"Sure why not but that won't be until December." She said in her soft Voice.  
  
"Ha, ha ok remember not till December" Ruby said to Bit  
  
"Then I'll be waiting," he said happily giving her a kiss on the cheek  
  
Bit was back to his usual self. One day later Bit was able to go home again and was welcome back with a party at the Base. Jamie was surprised by how many people were there. After everybody went home the base was very quiet and was back to its usual self. Ruby was helping Marina clean up the conference room and Amy and Jonathon were helping out in the kitchen leaving Bit and Jamie alone to talk.  
  
"Wow Jamie look at you all grown up"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"So how's everyone back at the Toros Base?"  
  
"Everyone's fine. Vega joined us after you left, Brad still pretty much the same, Doc well you know still goofy as always and Leena-"  
  
Jamie stops himself. He looked at Bit not knowing what to say to him about her. When Bit was going to ask about Leena, Marina Came in and interrupted.  
  
"Sorry Boys I don't mean to interrupt but Bit theirs a Phone call for you"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Grandpa"  
  
"That old man how did he found out that I was back"  
  
"(*Giggle) blame that one on Jonathon"  
  
".Can't you tell him I'm sleeping or something?"  
  
"Nope, even if I did he will know that I'm lying"  
  
"Guess your right about that"  
  
"Excuse, Jamie but I have to take care of this phone call before the old man finds me at beats me down with his cane"  
  
"Bit!" said Marina slightly raising her voice  
  
Jamie just nodded. Saw as Bit roll himself with his wheelchair out of the Hanger.  
  
"Jamie do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Marina asked politely  
  
"Actually no but I'll go into town and just rent a room for the night"  
  
"Well since you don't why don't you stay. Ruby can give you her room"  
  
"No! Its alright I don't want to kick anybody out of their rooms"  
  
"I'm just playing about Ruby, but you are welcome to stay we lots spare rooms and it's better than staying in a hotel. Also we o you for helping those two rascals "  
  
"Ok, you convinced me"  
  
At that moment Bit came back mumbling furiously and then stopped.  
  
"What I miss?"  
  
"Jamie will be staying with us tonight"  
  
"You are"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"So its settle then ill get the spare room that is next to your room all right."  
  
"Alright" bit said  
  
Silence fell again after Marina left.  
  
"So who's Grandpa?"  
  
"Marina and Amy's Grandfather" he said in a grumpy tone  
  
"What wrong with him, that you don't like him"  
  
"The old man never like me since the first day he met me."  
  
"Ha, ha why not"  
  
"He said it's because I'm no good for Jessica and also because I look a thug"  
  
"A thug ha, ha man he sure thinks bad of you"  
  
"Yeah, I know and the best part is he called me just to scold at me about the whole incident and why I dragged jess into my problems "  
  
That night both Jamie and bit spend it talking just about anything that came to mind but the subject of leena or anything related to the Blitz team that is. The next day Jamie left going back to the Toros base though keeping his promise about not telling anyone where he was. ------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- ------------------- A woman in a black Leather black suit was standing in front of the desk in a dark Room.  
  
"Progress?" said the voice of shadowy figure behind a Desk  
  
"The Guardian is still alive and unharmed," the women answered  
  
"What about the Boy"  
  
"He was released from the Hospital two days ago"  
  
"That means you failed me then" the voice said louder  
  
"Yes, but it wont happen again"  
  
"I'll give you one more chance, But Don't fail me again"  
  
"Thank you" the women bowed and left the dark office.  
  
"You!" Point at another women except she was wearing a Black cat suit, she was blond and blue eyed her face looked like of that of an angel yet she looked to have the figure of a killer  
  
"Yes, sir"  
  
"Make sure she doesn't fail me again"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter there are only a couple of more chapters left but I have no clue how I'm going to right them but until then  
  
The Flame is out. 


	7. The Festival of Dreams Begin

Chapter7______The festival of Dreams Begins___________ It was a busy day at Flames since they had received the list of Teams they would be attending, During the Festivals Zoid competitions. Each team was designated a Shop from the town that would supply them from Weapons to ammo though each team had to Preorder it (too complicated to explain).  
  
Bit had finally recovered and of course was back to his usual self of picking on people and doing nothing without being chased by Ruby. Many teams had begun arriving two weeks before the festival in order to get a hotel room, others that had Hover cargos or whale kings just parked out side the city.  
  
"Well team were finally here!" said Doc Toros happily.  
  
"Finally, its about time." Said leena  
  
"Anyways, Jamie aren't we supposed to report somewhere in order to register" Doc said ignoring Leena.  
  
"Yeah on the invitation it said that we are supposed to report to Flames restaurant/shop." __ ---------------Back at Flames-------------------------------------------- ----------------------_  
  
"Alright, I need everyone's attention please," said Michelle to all the teams that were inside Flames.  
  
Jenny and Bit just laughed at the fact that nobody was paying attention to her until marina came and hit both of them in the head for acting childish and got on the counter with the Microphone in her hand.  
  
"HEY! Now listen up or I will throw you out of here myself!"  
  
The Crowd went silent. She smiles and continues  
  
"From my understanding everyone who is in here has got invitation and was told to come here am I right."  
  
The crowd said yes all together and then got silent again.  
  
"Ok," marina put her hand on the Microphone and told Bit to get Ruby and to get everyone ready to register the Teams in to the Festival Battles. Bit did as he was told.  
  
"Ruby! Marina said if you're ready!" Called Bit  
  
"Tell her that we are and that I need for one and only one representative of each team to have the invitation ready" Bit Nodded  
  
"She said one representative for each team and invitations in their hand so that things go smoothly"  
  
"Got it"  
  
After telling the teams to pick a representative they were finally, allowed to get registered in to the festival. Each team was told what tables they would be sitting, who would be checking their Zoids, the dates their battles will take place and the Rules for the battles.  
  
It was 10:30pm and the final teams were being registered in. Leena had been in line for the past 5 hours just waiting to be registered in the class S battles. Meanwhile Bit was finishing up on his section with the class B teams.  
  
" Alright, sir, your team has been registered for the class B battle on Dec.23 and your table # 108, as for you Zoids it must be brought at 3:00 pm so that your mechanic Marina can check the systems before the Battle." Bit said lazily to the captain of the Fire team.  
  
"Thank you," he said to Bit as he was handed back his invitation with all the info on everything Bit had said.  
  
Bit got up from his chair and saved all the record of the teams for Class B on a disk, He shut his computer down and walked over to Marina who was Finishing up on Class E teams.  
  
"Ok, sir and good luck to you" she said with a tired smile on  
  
"No, Thank you young lady" the man said with a warm smile.  
  
The man walks out of the Shop. Marina looks at Bit and notices that he looks sort of pale.  
  
"Bit are you ok?" she asked a little worried.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I just need food"  
  
Marina Smiles and tells him to make a sandwich while the Chef finished with the other half of the class B teams. Bit agrees and heads towards the kitchen but mean while stops by the others sections to see how they are holding up and to see if they wanted a sandwich. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------- Another 20 min had passed and Leena felt she had spent eternity in that line. She was hungry and tired and was ready to kill Vega and Jamie for convincing her to register the Blitz team.  
  
"Jamie! Vega! You'll pay for this!!!" she thought and while doing so she was turning red from the fury she had.  
  
"A little bit more and you might explode, Leena," said a very familiar female Voice to leena this interrupted her thoughts of choking Jamie and Vega.  
  
"Huh? Naomi!" she said  
  
"The one and only" she said with great pride.  
  
"Where did you come from?" she asked in shock, since she hadn't seen her in line.  
  
"Wow, I see its no longer, how are you Naomi or how you been isn't leena" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry about that but I didn't see you in that line before"  
  
"Oh actually that's because I just got here, Leon and I had called in before to check how long the lines were and when we heard their were too many people we just decided to take our time getting here." she said " and also both Leon and I know the owners of this place"  
  
" What! You're telling me you could have come at anytime and still gotten registered and not only that you know the owners of this Place!" Leena said in Disbelief.  
  
"You got it," she said happily and energetic  
  
"NEXT!" called Samantha who was taking care of the Class A teams.  
  
"Oh! That would be me see ya, leena!"  
  
"Hi, Ruby glad to see your still alive and kicking, same goes for you Sam. I thought you wouldn't last that long"  
  
The girls just laughed. Naomi got her registration form back with all the information. She smiled " well ladies all see you later"  
  
"Alright, oh and tell Leon to come by!" called Ruby  
  
Naomi just giggles at the mention of Leon's Names (she knew what ruby was up to)  
  
"Alright see ya and tell that Brat that I'll come torture him when I come back." Naomi looks at Leena as she walks " I'll see you in the hover cargo" and smiles  
  
Leena began to turn red and then again heard the word next which meant she had 5 teams left from being registered. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ Bit had decided to see how ruby and Samantha where doing since they were the last ones left that hadn't eaten or finished registering teams. As Bit went in he saw that Samantha was done and told her that Dinner was on the Table waiting for her. He walked Towards Ruby and gave her a warm Hug that made her Blush.  
  
"So how many left now?"  
  
"There only these 3 left and then I have to register our team." She said in a very calm voice "well make that 2 left"  
  
"Thank you, have a good night you two," said the young Women with a warm smile.  
  
"Thank you, we will" Bit said to her.  
  
At the sound of the Voice Leena had recognized it and knew who it belonged to.  
  
"Bit" she thought " It cant be" she lifted her head to see a Young Man Blond and a bit Muscular, he was wearing a black Jumper that said Flames Shop on it. "That's impossible. How can I be Sure it's him? Wait! Theirs Something Different about him?" Leena thought but couldn't but her finger on it.  
  
"Listen, since you're almost done how about Meeting me on the roof" He said in a soft Voice to her.  
  
"The roof?"  
  
"Yeah, and make sure you fix your self up"  
  
"O.k" she said  
  
Bit got up and gave her a small warm kiss on the Cheek that made her even Blush more than before. She felt her Body warm up after he left.  
  
"My, my it looks like that boy won your heart,"  
  
"Huh? No, no we are just friends!"  
  
"Are you sure that didn't look like a friend would make you Burn up like that with a little kiss on the Cheek"  
  
"Oh here is you invitation form and the information for your battle; by the way I will be your mechanic for the day of the Battle so bring your Zoids at 2:00 for a full inspection."  
  
"Thank you, and by the looks of it you got your self a nice catch" the Young women just smiled  
  
Ruby smiles "Thanks I guess"  
  
"Wow! I finally made it"  
  
"Yeah you did and thanks for waiting this long"  
  
"Its alright, I understand that their was a lot of teams registering tonight"  
  
"Leena handed the invitation to Ruby. And within seconds the Blitz teams was registered in the Festival. Well first of your table#135. Also, your first battle will be Dec 23 at 9:00pm but your Zoids must be in here at 8:00pm so your Mechanic Bit Cloud can check them."  
  
"Bit Cloud?" 


	8. Let the Battles Begin

Phoenix here!! Well I'm Glad you like the story so far, really I am and I am glad you reviewed too. But, anyways I'll just stop talking and let you read. ENJOY! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LET THE BATTLES BEGIN  
  
Pilot #1: Go for it I'll back you up now! Smoke screen!!  
  
Pilot #2: Got it!  
  
Pilot A: Huh?  
  
Pilot B: Watch out! He's behind you!  
  
Pilot # 2: Strike laser Claw!  
  
A: HUH? AHH!  
  
Judge: the Battle is over the Battle is over; the Winner is the Pteras Team.  
  
Announcer: Amazing jack have you ever seen such teamwork.  
  
Jack: Never in my life have I ever seen anyone move that fast, Jerry and especially in a Pteras.  
  
Jerry: really then your not the First.  
  
Jack: Good morning! Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm Jack Lorenzo.  
  
Jerry: and I'm Jerry Richards Live at the first annual Festival of Dreams.  
  
JL: that's right Jerry, as some of you know the festival consists of three days of pure Zoid Battles leading to the ultimate battles against some of the fiercest teams.  
  
JR: Each team is matched up with another of its class. Not only that but they must win every match in order to advance until finally reaching the Final Battle which takes Place on Christmas Day.  
  
JL: that's right and their no better ways I would spend the holidays, with a loved one and a good zoid battle.  
  
Both Men begin to laugh.  
  
Back at Flames.  
  
"Wow! That some fight" said Marina amazed  
  
"No kidding." Said bit almost speechless  
  
"Hey ruby! How come their Pteras are able to fly at those speeds?" called Paul from the Shield liger he was working on.  
  
"It's because they understand the ability of the Zoids." Ruby said  
  
"Lies, they had to fix it up I mean that thing even had smoke screen which is only found in some Zoids " Paul said in disbelief  
  
"Yeah they did modify it so it can the smoke screen, but other than that the Zoid can actually go that speed if it's handled the right ways and you can even as Samantha who did the installation and maintenance work on that Teams Zoids." She replied.  
  
"Whatever it doesn't matter anymore, by the Way when is your match?" Paul asked  
  
"Its Dec 23 with the rest of the Class S Teams at 4:00pm." Replied Ruby.  
  
"But, even then we still need to work on other Zoids Right?" asked Bit  
  
"Yeah once we get back from the match we do," marina replies exhausted  
  
"By the way table # 136 is ours" Bit said happily just thinking of the food.  
  
It was 9:30p.m battles were still going on and Leena still couldn't believe that she had seen Bit. But, most of all she couldn't believe how fast her heart started to beat at the mention of his name.  
  
"Bit" she thought to her self, her heart began to race again and she felt like if a piece of her heart had apparently returned to her. It wasn't something she could explain.  
  
"Leena!" Leon called to her  
  
"Huh?" she answered coming out of her thoughts  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well because you looked sort of troubled."  
  
"Oh not its nothing I was thinking of were Derrick is planning to take me tonight" she said nervously one because she was lying and 2 because she was really thinking about Bit  
  
"Ok then, well we better get going our match is tomorrow, but first Naomi you want to get some Ice cream Before we get to the Hotel?"  
  
"Sure, why not. Brad you want to come?" Naomi said softly to him  
  
"Sure why not" he answered  
  
"Better yet, why don't we just all go?"  
  
"Yeah! Ice Cream!" shouted Vega and Jamie all excited  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, the final checks are in and the Dibisons of the Earth team are green." Said David  
  
"Final checks on the Command wolf, Storm sorter and saber fang are all Green," said Paul  
  
"All 3 Stealth Vipers from the Stealth team are Good to go," said Samantha  
  
"Solar team all green" said john  
  
"Sky team all good to go" said Danny  
  
"Angel Team ready to fly" said Ashley  
  
"Confirmed all 6 Class B Teams are Ready to battle" said Marina over the intercom to Ruby  
  
"All right tell the Pilots to get their Zoids and head to their Designated Fields and wish them Good Luck" Ruby Replied.  
  
"Roger that" they all answered through the Intercom.  
  
Ruby was exhausted she had been working on class B Zoids since 7 am until now that is until she found out that she had to cook dinner for the group. Bit had decided to Cook for her yesterday and had made a nice little picnic on the roof so that: one she could relax and forget about everything and two because he wanted her to be his girl. ~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hello is anyone in here?" called Leon  
  
"I'm sorry but we closed early today" ruby replied walking towards the front Door but not recognizing the voice.  
  
"Hey, I told you I would be back" Naomi said with a smile  
  
Ruby smiles and walks towards Leon and gives him a hug, and then looks at the big group behind.  
  
"You sure stick to your word don't you Naomi," she said with a big smile, which is something she really needed.  
  
"By the looks of it you're still working" Leon said  
  
"Yeah but marina and the other just finished and I got cloud cooking" Ruby replied  
  
"He can cook?" Naomi said in disbelief while Leon just laughed  
  
"Yes he can and he can also makes some really good deserts"  
  
"Who would of guessed?" said Leon  
  
"So who are your friends?"  
  
"Oh ha, ha I forgot, um this is my father Steven Toros also known as Doc, back here are Jamie, Vega and of Course I think Naomi should introduce him to you" Leon said " right Naomi"  
  
"Glad too" Naomi said blushing a little " well Ruby this is my Knight and Shining Armor, Brad Hunter"  
  
"It's a pleasure meeting you all," Ruby said putting on a big welcoming smile. "Well since you are all here, why don't you just stay and eat dinner with us?"  
  
"We wish we could but Naomi and I have to wake up tomorrow prepare for the match and then have you guys check the Zoids." said Leon  
  
"That's rights you guys are in class A right"  
  
"Yeah, but all we really wanted was some Ice Cream, that is if you have some" said Naomi  
  
"Let me check alright," said ruby and left to the kitchen  
  
Marina and the others had just walk in to the restaurant from the Shop and saw that their was a big group of people but had not paid attention to it. Until Ruby told them that it was Naomi and -  
  
"Leon!" said the girls together in the in the dressing room  
  
"Hey keep it down would you" said Paul who was a little jealous cuz all the Girls would begin to giggle madly when Leon was around.  
  
"Well if you guys really are hungry or at least want to say hi to Leon you better get your selves cleaned up and set the Table." Said Marina annoyed (has a crush on him and becomes jealous)  
  
After everyone had finally cleaned themselves up they went outside to greet Leon and everyone else. Meanwhile, Bit and Jessica were left alone in the kitchen finishing up.  
  
"Well everything is done and it looks perfect," said Bit at what he had done.  
  
"It looks great honey" she said and gives him a soft kiss on the lips before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Bit just blinked at her and then all of sudden he began to blush madly, and had a big smile on his face. "Ha, ha I guess that means that's yes" Bit thought happily since to him it means that Ruby had accepted to be his girlfriend. Bit left the kitchen with two big pans one full of Rice and the other full with Chicken, which was chopped.  
  
"Dinner is-" Bit stopped 


	9. Reunited

Hey Guys wow I'm really glad you love my story. Also I wanted to thank all you guys that reviewed so THANKYOU. Oh and I wanted to clear one thing up which I kind of notice that I confused people on and well Jessica and Ruby are the same person the thing is that I at times get boarded of writing Ruby so I change it to Jessica which is her real Name. Get it now. Well if you don't please just tell me ok. Well enjoy chapter 9. REUNITED "Bit!" said Brad  
  
" Bit is it really you" said Doc  
  
"Hi Bit!" said Naomi eating her Chocolate Ice cream  
  
"Hey Bit" said Jamie holding his head because of the Brain Freeze he had gotten from the Ice cream.  
  
Brad, Vega, and Doc just looked at Leon, Naomi, and Jamie. Bit wasn't sure what to do and he became a little tense because well he left them a year ago with out an explanation, and because he knew that leena was going to be around.  
  
" Wait a minute you knew he was here?" Brad asked Naomi with a surprised face  
  
"Ha, ha must of slipped my mined" she said laughing nervously  
  
"How long did you know he was here, Jamie?" Asked Doc suspiciously at Jamie  
  
"Well. I.found him a month ago but I didn't know that he worked here. " Said Jamie innocently  
  
"So you've known for a month and you Leon?" Said Vega  
  
"Well I didn't know Jamie knew, but Naomi and I found him here 2 months ago and we've known ever since" he said calmly eating his ice cream  
  
" I see, by the looks of it Bit asked you guys to keep it a Secret," said Brad  
  
"Yes, I did ask them to do that for me" said Bit in a guilty voice.  
  
"Well its good to see you my boy" said doc Happily again, and stuffing himself of ice cream.  
  
"You had us worried for a while" Said Brad  
  
"Really?" said Bit scratching his head.  
  
"Yup, we thought you were never going to come back," said Doc this time getting a bigger spoon of his Vanilla Ice cream.  
  
"BIT!!! Food!!" called Marina  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry" said Bit running to the others serving them Dinner and then sitting at his chair.  
  
That night after dinner bit and the rest of the Blitz and Flugel team stayed talking and catching up. While, everybody else went home. (Leena was with Derrick) After Four Days of nonstop: Checking, Repairing, and ammunition Loading it was finally the Strikers Team Turn. Bit was excited he couldn't wait to get on that battlefield and Fight his opponent. Ruby, Marina, Amy and Jonathon on the other hand didn't look as excited as Bit did they were calm but in the inside they were just like him.  
  
"All Final checks on the liger Zero are Green" called Bit  
  
" All final checks on Shadow are done" called Ruby from the Cockpit.  
  
"Done" called three more voices one after the other.  
  
"So are we Ready to go?" asked Jonathon  
  
"Ready," said Bit with a very determined face and a smile to go with it. Judge: Battle Mode 0599 (Festival) The Striker Team vs. The Power team. READY FIGHT!  
  
At that very moment the power team charged right in to the striker team who just stood there.  
  
"You guys know the Plan Bit take that lighting siax; Ruby you take care of that Kunig Wolf. Marina take the Rev Raptor and Amy and I will take care of these two Raynos got it." Said Jonathon over the Com.  
  
Bit: Roger that!  
  
Ruby: Got it  
  
Marina and Amy: Lets Go!  
  
Jonathon: Split up Now!  
  
At that very moment the Liger 0 Jagger, lighting liger had Split up, the jagger had moved to the left so that the Lighting siax would follow him, Shadow headed straight to the right so that the kunig wolf would do the same and as for the viper it stayed position waiting for its opponent. (Power team) LS Pilot: where do you think your going little kitty all I want to do is play with you.  
  
KW: I see you're afraid of the big bad Wolf huh.  
  
Red Raynos: take this!  
  
Two missiles came flying toward Jonathon. "What the!" said Jonathon. Trying to Doge the missiles, which were following him now. "So you want to play like that alright"  
  
"Strike laser Claw!"  
  
"Not so fast kitty"  
  
"What!"  
  
Two missiles from out of nowhere came and hit the liger 0 on the left side.  
  
"Bit!" called Jonathon  
  
"I'm fine" he said angry and getting the liger to stand up again. "Where did those missiles come from anyway?"  
  
"They came from the Rev Raptor"  
  
"The Rev Raptor!"  
  
"Yeah, the missiles they just shot are heat seeking missiles so be careful"  
  
"Got it," said Bit  
  
"Come back here! I'm not finished with you"  
  
"Your right, but Now its my turn!" said Amy turning her Storm sorter around and striking her opponent which was a black raynos.  
  
"No! Ahhh!" the storm sorters twin blades had cut right into the black raynos left wing leaving with just one wing. At once the pilot decided to eject from her zoid. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Wow! I bet they didn't expect that," said Jaime watching the Match on TV from the hover cargo.  
  
"No kidding," said Vega who was sitting next to him eating his popcorn slowly.  
  
" Amazing and I thought I had seen everything," said Doc all happy.  
  
"Bit you still amaze me" thought Leon "ha, ha"  
  
"What are you laughing about Leon?" asked Leena Curiously.  
  
"Just look at them," he said  
  
"What about it?" Said Naomi  
  
"You mean you haven't notice it"  
  
"Notice what Leon?" Asked Jamie confused  
  
"Look at the liger" said Leon " and tell me if you notice something on how it's being maneuvered"  
  
"Huh?" they all looked at Leon confused.  
  
" He's matured hasn't he Leon" said Brad looking at Leon.  
  
Leon just put a big smile and nods his head.  
  
"That's it! This kitty is tired of Playing and I think is time we end this," said Ruby with a big smile making a sharp turn so that her Zoid could face the kuning wolf and rev raptor  
  
"I see she's finally ready to give up" said the pilot of the kuning wolf over the Com to the rev raptor  
  
"Guess so I think this should be easy" he responded with a big grin.  
  
"Here I GO! Smoke Screen!" at that very precise moment smoke covered the whole area of where the two zoids Stood.  
  
"What the, AHH!!"  
  
"Huh? Jeremy! AHH!!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jeremy, Brian what going on!"  
  
"Got you! Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
"What! But how?"  
  
It was too late the liger 0 had already used it Strike Laser claw. The lightning Saix had no chance and then its left legs had fallen to the ground. "Hey are you two girls alright over their." Said Bit as he saw that the smoke was Beginning to clear up.  
  
"Just fine" said ruby from her lighting liger, which was sitting next to what seem like the kuning wolf except it, was missing its two font legs and tail.  
  
"Couldn't be any better," said marina while letting go of the Rev raptor she had coiled with her Dragon viper  
  
"Ha, ha they didn't see it coming did they," said bit  
  
"Nope" said marina happily  
  
"Hey? I'm picking up something on the radar and by the looks of it its heading-"  
  
"Move it!" said ruby in a panicked voice from the incoming object.  
  
*BOOM!! * A huge sand cloud arouse from where the object had fallen.  
  
"The battle is over the battle is over the winner is the Strikers team" cried out the judge  
  
"He, he sorry about that" said Jonathon laughing nervously  
  
"You almost killed us Jonathon," said marina angry  
  
"But at least we won didn't we"  
  
"I don't know how Amy can live with you"  
  
Amy, Bit and ruby just laughed.  
  
That Night the striker Team decided to celebrate, but they had to finish working on all the Zoids and this included the Blitz team Zoids. (Leena of course was trying to avoid Bit so every time she saw Derrick she would be with him and would not be near the other blitz team members. So she was nowhere near this celebration and bit didn't ask)  
  
JL: What Amazing fights, I have never seen such teamwork come from so many teams.  
  
JR: your right, now I must say that these class s teams are willing to put everything on the line to get into the semi-final rounds of the festival. And from what I saw tonight the top five teams that I think will have in chance on winning the Cup and getting paid 5,000,000 are going to be:  
  
1.Blitz Team 2.Striker Team 3. Moon Team 4. Guardian Team 5.Zero Team  
  
JL: that's quiet the list there. And I must agree with you, these teams that you mention tonight are from the top ranking class S team so that means they have a thing for not giving up so easily.  
  
JR: That right. Well I have to admit it's been an exciting day and we will like to wish you a good night.  
  
JL: also we like to remind you that tomorrow is the Christmas Ball, and the ZBC is asking if you will please dress Formal and if you need any information on it please see the shop you were assigned to.  
  
JR: Once again thanks for Watching and on Behalf of Phoenix Flame " Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" Good night. 


	10. A magical night I'm with you

Well I hope you like this chapter cuz it was one of the hardest I had to write since I got writers block and school well enjoy. I would also like to tell you that you will need Aaliya's "I miss you" for a certain part of the chapter and for the begin you will need Avril "With you" well enjoy and thank for the reviews.  
  
P.s the song might be a little off since I can't type and think at the same time  
  
Phoenix Flame and pet panther (Dog) Blacky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Magical Night (I'm with you) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's was 6:00pm and the town was beginning illuminated with the Christmas lights. A young woman in a red dress was running through the town, her long red hair was in her face from her running, from what seem to be her matching eyes came tears that would fall down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry" came from his lips before dropping the single rose he held in his hand and walking away. The young man wearing a black tuxedo was standing in the cold night looking at the direction from where the young women had taken off. There was silence for a while.  
  
"If you love her then why don't you go after her?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"If I could I would . but she loves another" he said turning around to look at ruby who was wearing a black spaghetti strap dress.  
  
"I see," she said walking towards him but when she reached him all she could see was the face of a man she once knew and had runaway from a long time ago.  
  
Silence fell upon the two, no words could be said and the pain that once had disappeared had returned once more. 3 simple words "I. missed you" came from his lips.  
The Sun was finally beginning to set and a Very confused Bit walked through the Park.  
  
"Why?" He asked himself stopping to look up at the colorful sky.  
  
"What did I do to make you leave, ruby"?  
  
"And what did you mean when ." Bit was snapped out of his thought when he heard what seemed to be Crying. As Bit got closer to the bridge he saw that the Crying was coming form a Young women in a Red Dress who was standing on the Bridge.  
  
Bit stopped at the entrance to get on the Bridge and thought for a moment, until he recognized whom the young women was.  
  
"Leena?" he said softly and concerned.  
  
Leena turned around at the sound of his voice and saw it was Bit in a white long sleeve shirt, black pants and red tie around his neck and on his left hand was his black jacket.  
  
"Bit?" she said a little surprised as she looked at him.  
  
Bit put on a smile. "So you're the one making all this noise," but saw that leena hadn't responded to his stupid comment. That's when he realized things where a bit more serious than he expected them to be.  
  
Bit walked on the Bridge and stood next to leena. He got his black jacket and Put it on her since it was beginning to get chilly.  
  
"Care to talk about it?" he asked softly and concerned.  
  
Leena blushed a little and was wondering why Bit was being nice to her. She looked up at him and looked into his Blue eyes and felt a warm feeling come back to her. She looked away quickly trying to avoid looking at him.  
  
'Well, you want to talk about it or not?"  
  
"No" she said softly  
  
"What you don't trust me?"  
  
"Its not that." she said even lower  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You won't understand"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Derrick and I broke up," she said trying to hold back her tears  
  
Bit was a bit shocked " sorry.. But hey I guess your not the only one" he said trying to cheer her up while trying to keep his broken heart from crying.  
  
"By the looks of it, it's just not our night tonight" she said smiling but Bit didn't pay much attention because he was once again in thought.  
  
She notices his troubled expression and couldn't believe at what she was looking at, a boy she always saw cheerful could be troubled.  
  
"Bit?" she said softly and looking at Bit.  
  
"Huh? Sorry for zoning out like that, so what can I do?" he said smiling and stretching  
  
"Um... You know what forget it," she said innocently  
  
Bit a little confused just looked at her "hey Leena"  
  
"Yes" she said blushing a little  
  
"You Look Beautiful Tonight" he said blushing madly but keeping his Cool.  
  
Leena said thank you, now turning redder than before.  
  
The music was getting louder back at the party and it could be heard perfectly at the park. Bit gathered all his courage .  
  
(Start the song here)  
  
"Leena? Would you like to Dance?" he said smoothly with his Heart racing. Leena just looked at him and put a big smile for him and all she of course was say was.  
  
She took his black jacket off and that moment Aaliya's " I miss you" began to play.  
  
"I'd loved too"  
  
Bit took leena's hand and but his hand on her waist, leena put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him and smiled. At that moment all their worries were gone both leena and Bit's heart were racing faster than before but for the first time felt safe in someone's arms.  
  
"Thank you" she whispered  
  
"For what?" he said softly  
  
"For being there," she said sounding like her old self but keeping her voice as soft as his  
  
Bit stops and looks at her, His Blue eyes meeting with leena's eyes.  
  
"Your welcome. But remember ill always be here for you" he said softly assuring her.  
  
Leena looked into his eyes and saw he was serious  
  
"I promise," he said softly  
  
Leena blushed a little and hoped that he would never leave her again.  
  
The two of them began to slow dance once again until leena decided to put both her arms around Bit.  
  
The two of them kept dancing under the Moonlight and whished the night never ended until almost at the very end of the song bit got enough courage to stop once again and look at leena straight in the eyes and did something he felt was like his first time doing.  
  
He looked straight at her a moved in slowly, he closed his eyes until his lips met with Leenas cherry lips. Bit let go off her and looked at her as she opened her eyes slowly to see him. Leena got close to him and kissed him back, leena felt a tight embrace from Bit and she returned it to him, the two of them never wanted to let go. 


	11. goodbye for now and inescapable past

Hi guys sorry its taken so long to come up with chapter 11 but I had writer block but don't worry things are back to normal so enjoy.  
  
Chapter 11 good bye for now and inescapable past  
  
5 years ago.. (Its dark and two voices a young man and women)  
  
"Why did you run away from me?"  
  
"I had no choice"  
  
(The darkness begins to disappears to reveal a snowy night, a young Girl about 10 on what seemed to be a Red Shield liger)  
  
"Jessica, are you going?" said a 45-year-old, blonde hair, blue-eyed man wearing a black suit.  
  
".Mr. Maxwell." she said quietly  
  
Mr. Maxwell is Derricks and Emily's Father, as well the man that took her in when she was a child and became somewhat of a father to her.  
  
"If your going to runaway at least take a Zoid that will take care of you?"  
  
Mr. Maxwell just smiles at her. And point to the Shadows where a gate open to reveal a Zoid that would be her partner for what seems to her as a lifetime.  
  
"Lightning Liger" she whispers in shock. "But why"  
  
"I have a feeling he will obey you and protect you in all the ways I would never be able to and also because he once belonged to you Mother, Ruby.before she past way"  
  
"What! You knew my mother? And you never told me " she said in shock  
  
"You look just like her, but I believe you have your fathers eyes .though every time I see you. I see her. you also have her spirit and you will become the light when the time is Right" he said in a sad yet straightforward voice.  
  
"I look like her," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ruby was my best friend during child hood.she brought you to me as her final wish and ask me to raise you. And I've kept my promise. Your nickname is her name because I never wanted to forget her, also because of the resemblance. But I think I've told you everything on her, so please leave before Derrick wakes up and sees that his favorite sister is gone."  
  
"And the door to the light is in the highest Mountain opposite from here; you'll find the answer to what I meant about becoming the light."  
  
Jessica just climbed down the Red shield liger and walked to the Lightning liger jumped into the cockpit and looked once more at the man that had raised her and had become the only father she knew. She whispered thank you, and took off into the cold and snowy night. He smiled one more time at the Zoid and whispered, " take care my precious Ruby, for 200 yrs will catch up to you and to my children and will make you enemies like it did with your mother and I .though the question is will you all be Ready for what's to come" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life couldn't have gotten any better after that night for Leena and Bit. Thought the next morning things got place strange around the shop and somehow the atmosphere felt different than it usual one.  
  
"Morning everyone sorry I'm late" said Bit entering the shop  
  
"Morning Bit" said Doc Toros  
  
"Huh? Morning Doc, What are you doing here? And where' s everyone?" He asked slightly confused  
  
"Well where here to pick up the liger 0 for today's Battle royal" said Jaime coming for the restaurant.  
  
"And of course everyone that works here is doing their job, which is repairing the Zoids that were assigned to us by the ZBC." Said a very serious marina.  
  
"Marina! Sorry I'm late"  
  
"Doc if you want you can take your teams Zoids the liger 0, Gun sniper, Raynos, shadow fox and berserk fury are in fighting condition. The Zoids will be waiting for you at the main arena were you will be allowed a final inspection by your crew. Good luck to you and your team in tomorrow's Battle royal" said marina handing some paper to Doc Toros  
  
Marina turned around and faced Bit. Gave him a small smile.  
  
"Bit take this," she said softly handing him a small box  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Its something Jessica wanted you to have and this is also your final pay check as of today you don't work in flames and are no longer part of the Striker team " she said softly but in a very serious tone  
  
"What!" "I'm sorry Bit but she said it's for your own good. I've handed all your paper work and registration forms to the Toros team. So this is good bye and good luck out there on the battle field Mr. Cloud" Marina looked at Bit shook his hand and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" he called out to her. Marina stopped at the sound of his voice. "She did say it wasn't going to be easy," she thought as she was turning around. Doc and Jaime notice bit expression as to being fired and transferred to the Toros team with out discussing it with him, they were surprised since they thought he would be happy he would be with Leena.  
  
"Can you at least tell me why? Marina"  
  
Marina looked strait into his eyes realizing that this just wasn't about a job it was about Family somehow. She smiled at him raised her hand and but it on his right cheek.  
  
" I'm sorry but she wouldn't tell me either. I did what I was asked to do. but no matter what don't blame yourself, that's the last thing she wants you to do, and don't blame her she probably has here reasons"  
  
"....."  
  
". Though I can only tell you this on behalf of all of us so listen just remember something."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That we will always love you so don't worry about us or her when you get on that battle field, just give it your best shot with no restriction and no mercy "  
  
".Got it," he said softly to her  
  
"Good" she said smiling "because I know we won't show you any mercy out there"  
  
She but her other hand on his left cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead and walked away. All he could do was look at her walk away and whisper "thank you" ************************************************************************  
  
The next morning..  
  
JL: good after Noon ladies and gentlemen we are proud to be here today, as the final class will be entering the arena that has been set up for them today. As you can see the preparations are being finished and all the Zoids are in place. Hi and good after noon I am Jack Lorenzo and sitting next to me is Jerry Richards.  
  
JR: As you can see we are broadcasting live from the festival of dreams here in dream city. The festivals began with a 5 million teams from all 5 classes and were put to the test of skills and teamwork the festival began two weeks ago and was recognized as the preliminary rounds.  
  
JL: now two weeks later. 5 teams made their way to the top of each class and were set in one arena to battle it out with only one team standing.  
  
JR: as you can see on the screen 4 of the five classes have gone leaving us with the most anticipated battle yet.  
  
JL: it non other than the class S battle Royal. Which will start in 30min. the Commission is asking that all pilots and personnel that will be fighting today report to the main arena to do the final check on their Zoids and get ready for battle.  
  
JR: we will like to wish them good look on today match. ~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 15 minutes till the final battle starts. tension begins in the arena. All the teams were performing their final checks on their zoids. The guardian team, which was none other than derricks team, was ready to go all 5 members were ready and were on standby, the striker's teams 4 members were ready and were also on standby. The Moon team 5 members had just finished their final checks and were now on stand by at their gate.  
  
6 min left called out one of the ZBC guard that was at the entrance of each gate. After 3min all 5 member from the moon and blitz team were ready and on standby waiting for directions.  
  
3seconds left .  
  
2..  
  
1.  
  
"All right team mobilize" called out Doc. 


	12. a loss of breath

This chapter is a little long so have patience when reading well enjoy, and can you please review so I know that my story is still worth finishing.  
  
Chapter 12 a loss of breath ~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Judge's capsule came Falling and landed 30 miles away from were the Zoids are positioned in order to avoid from being hit in battle.  
  
" The area within the 30miles is now a restricted area .all unauthorized personal must leave or they will be forced to leave"  
  
"Battle mode 2003 Festival of dream battle royal, Ready Fight"  
  
At that moment the moon teams 2-koning wolf s moved left and right, its cannon tortoise began to fire directly at the guardian teams saber tiger and blue Gun sniper. Giving two direct shots at it.  
  
"Brad! help me finish of the koning wolf and Command wolf."  
  
"Roger that Bit"  
  
"Use your smoke screen and ill come form behind them. Got it "  
  
Brad did as he was told and used his smoke screen around the koning wolf and command wolf.  
  
KW: James are you all right over there?  
  
CW: yeah I'm fine. What the! I picking up two objects and their moving in fast  
  
KW: could it be?  
  
CW: AHH!  
  
KW: No! James! Huh?  
  
SF: no hard feeling but I need the money . Strike laser Claw!  
  
The smoke lifted up to reveal two zoids which use to be a command wolf and a koning wolf but became just a bunch of scrap metal and its attackers no were to be found.  
  
Judge: Moon Team Eliminated  
  
And hour into the battle and one team had already been eliminated. The striker team and guardian team were at each other while the Blitz team was taking down the zero team 10 miles away from them.  
  
L0: some air support would be nice Jaime R: sure thing  
  
Jaime destroyed the pteras he was fighting with and went towards Bit and the other who were struggling a bit with the zero teams other 4 members.  
  
R: 2 tracking missiles on the way get out of their Bit, Brad!  
  
Bit and brad did as they were told. The two of them were able the to missiles in time as for the zero teams Red Horn and Dark horn were damaged so badly that they had command freeze on their screens.  
  
SF: were did those missiles come from?  
  
R: look for your selves  
  
Bit and Brad look 3 miles west to see the guardian team which was lead by non other than derrick himself and the strikers team which was lead by Amy's husband, Jonathon. The two teams were in a fierce fight.  
  
LL: watch out, you two! Remember the odds are 4to5 so we cant go getting shot down or eliminated.  
  
The lighting liger gave a great lump in order to move out of the way of the two missiles That were shot form Janice's kunning wolf.  
  
PSS: yeah we know were trying are best up her but they somehow have teamed up and are not letting us get near the ground.  
  
DV: yeah I have notice that but keep dodging until were able to get trough all right and don't speed up or anything I have a feeling that what they are waiting for.  
  
Leena's guns sniper had just gotten attacked from behind when Vega was able to stop the Saber Fang from doing it again.  
  
BF: hey leena are you all right  
  
GS: yeah I'm a fine, thanks  
  
BF: no problem but lets finish these two and get moving.  
  
Vega and leena had finished with the Atak Kat and saber fang and saber fang.  
  
Judge: Zero team eliminated  
  
Bit Jaime and brad were mesmerized by the two teams fighting and had not realized that the Zero team had been eliminated. GS: hey you tree we still have those two teams to get rid of now lets go! She said going toward the fighting up ahead when bit snapped back to the real world.  
  
L0: HUH! What happen to the atak kat and saber fang?  
  
The gun sniper turned around to look at the Liger 0  
  
GS: BIT! Don't make me get over there  
  
L0: All right team we have these two teams left and they're not going to be easy.  
  
R: I have seen them fight and I know it's a lot of strategy that they use.  
  
BF: not to mention how well they team up.  
  
SF: and their surprise attacks  
  
GS: these teams are well known in class S, right  
  
L0: that I know off most of it is all last minute and it usually happens in the battlefield for all of that really, but yes they are well known. So whatever you don't hold back, stick together and we might make it just fine. . ~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
JL: what an amazing battle now as you can see the Blitz team had just decided to join in the battle that is going on between the striker and guardian team.  
  
JR: indeed they have, for a moment their I thought they were going to stand their and watch but it looks like it might have been a pep talk or just that they wanted to see what they were going to be up against.  
  
JL: I think your right about that, but you do have to remember that these teams are the toughest in class s and the blitz teams are still new to the whole class s battles,  
  
JR: you might be right but they have found ways to surprise the ZBC a lot during this year and we hope to see more from them for years to come. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SF: bit look out  
  
Derrick and his shield liger had gone straight for Bit and his liger unexpectedly. Two hours and 30min had past since the beginning of the battle royal and 3 teams were left fighting it out. The Blitz team had lot leena to the guardian teams Emily. The guardian team had only lost Janice and the striker's team had its members but the Zoid looked like they couldn't take anymore.  
  
BRV: Your mine wolf, and I know we could have been great together  
  
SF: sorry I'm taken and any way Denise it would never have work out  
  
BRV: maybe this will change your mind, Land Missiles!  
  
Two missiles came from the black rev raptor heading straight towards the shadow fox. Hitting him directly in the left leg and chest and finally giving him command freeze.  
  
Amy, Jaime and Jonathon, were trying to dodge all the shots from Danielle's Dibison until all tree of then decided that it was better to team up and attack it from above and let Vega finish it of. But before the dibison was on the ground it shot to missiles hitting Jonathon and Jaime in the right and left wings, making them hit the ground and have command freeze as well.  
  
The only ones left on the battlefield were Bit, Jessica, Emily, and derrick. Marina and Amy were disqualified when the storm sorter fell from the air and landed directly next to Marina causing a wave that knocked them both out, and as for Vega, he was doubled out by Denise and Danielle when they both charged at him destroying their Zoids and knocking the Berserk fury of and giving an clear spot to be attacked by the last energy left form the Danielle's very damaged Dibison.  
  
LL: damn you! I always hated you  
  
ZF: no kidding! I always felt the same  
  
The two Zoids were at each other somehow the fight became personal. The saber fang and lighting liger were giving all they had. Derrick and Bit were doing the same but somehow the two of hem couldn't get a scratch form the running they were doing. But in the end Bit was finally able to hit him but it barely missed the shield liger found a way to get to bit and was able to get him down and pin him to the floor the two became fierce fighter while BIT and the Liger were trying to get him off.  
  
LL: Bit! Get up Now  
  
ZF: stay out of their fight! This..One is. For all the pain you caused Derrick when you left.  
  
The zaber fang hit the lighting liger so hard it knocked it off its feet. Bit saw the Zoid fly right next to the liger 0 and then he saw it get up. Though it was limping from the damage it received on crashing on a rock. Jessica made contact with Bit on the com. Bit saw her grabbing her arm and saw that she was in pain.  
  
L0: are you all right?  
  
LL: Dammit BIT! get up or you are not going to make it when the times comes!  
  
Bit saw her charge straight toward Emily and her zaber fang and at that point a bright light came from the direction the two girls were fighting. Bit saw this as an opportunity and pushed the shield liger of him.  
  
SL: I see you decided to take advantage that to get up. But it doesn't change the fact that I have a great advantage over you and it will be my pleasure to finish you off now.  
  
L0: No you don't .Strike laser Claw!  
  
The shield liger but its shield on in time to block the attack and was able to counter it as well in a matter of seconds the liger 0 was on the floor looking at the shield liger. And for some reason Bit lost control of the liger giving Derrick and opening to take him out. At that point Bit felt a chill on his spine and felt fear in his heart.  
  
SL: good-bye you weakling  
  
Derricked attacked the vulnerable liger 0.The liger 0 turned it systems off at that point and the judge cried out that the Blitz Team was eliminated.  
  
Not even a second later the judge cried out that the strikers team was eliminated. The winner had become the Guardian team. The lighting liger lay on the other side of the field damaged entirely many pieces were missing; its hind legs and front legs were damaged to the point that they looked irreplaceable. Inside its cockpit was an unconscious Jessica.  
  
Leena, brad, Jaime and Vega were finally able to get out of there Zoids and ran straight for Bit and his liger. Doc made his way with the hover cargo to pick up the teams damaged Zoids and then went straight to bit and the liger. The other teams did the same in picking up their Zoids and went to the main area to pick up their prize money. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------JL: what an amazing day the final round took place and the victorious go home happy.  
  
JR: no kidding! Of about 2,000,000 that had qualified only 25 teams were able to make it to the final rounds. 5 teams were chosen and only one could call the grand prize and call themselves champions behind us is the winner circle by each class and their prize so congratulation and thanks for coming enjoy your day here at the beautiful dream city and a happy New year's eve.  
  
The bulletin came on to show the winners of each class.  
  
Class S Class A Class E Class B  
Class C Guardian Team Flugel team Rose team Sonic team Sunny team Striker team lighting team angel team Magic team Devil team Blitz team Stars team ranger team buffalo team Rocket team  
  
Back in the hover cargo Doc was telling them what a great job they did and telling them not to be upset since well they actually made it to the top 3 and received a nice little amount of $ 250,000 wired to the teams account. At hearing the amount the team just cheered up since they never mention what was the amount to be received for winning.  
  
The New Year's came and Bit and leena were always together, they never left each other side. And after the celebration Bit returned back to the hover cargo to open the box that marina gave him. It turned out to be pair of wedding rings that they said is there extremely early wedding gifts because they had a feeling that he would get married. In side the letter that explained this came a picture of everybody that worked in flames and had become his family since he had gotten their. On the back was a message.  
  
" We love you and don't forget that, by the way we'll send Apollo on you if you don't visit us once in a while and he'll be hungry when we send him "  
  
Love your family  
  
Ps. the ring is early gifts from us so DON'T WASTE IT!  
  
Included with that picture was another envelope that Bit had not noticed which was also for him except it was from only from Jessica  
  
"Dear Bit,  
  
If you're reading this it only means that the battle royal is finish and that marina did what she was told. The letter is just to let you know that I'm sorry and that I wont be able to see you anymore because I decided to leave this peaceful city. In other words it's my good-bye to you Bit Cloud."  
  
Before he could finish the letter he ran toward the hanger just j to stop and meet with Jonathon and Amy who were talking to Leena.  
  
"Bit have you seen Jessica?" asked Jonathon in an extremely worried voice while holding his wife's hand.  
  
What? Your telling me she's not with you"  
  
"No. she left a letter in her hospital room saying only that she's Sorry that she had to leave without saying good-bye to us face to face, and how she felt it was better if she wrote it Down" said Amy in a very soft voice  
  
".please Bit if you know were she is please tell us , she's still injured and we cant find Apollo anywhere either"  
  
No I don't know were she's is either I was hoping you did. she also left me a letter." he said with his head down. Leena looked at his hand and saw the letter" did you even finish reading it Bit" she asked curiously. Bit had forgotten to finish reading it .  
  
"No. I haven't'  
  
"May I finish reading it for you Bit " she asked him softly  
  
Bit agreed and showed her were he left out. Leena began to read it out loud.  
  
".. My advise, to you Mr. Cloud is not t ever loose sight of who you are. Become stronger so that you'll be ready when the time comes. And above all things please don't look for me it will make things harder for you and because I know that if I don't tell you you'll just make it harder for me than what it is already. Until then.  
  
Good-bye  
  
Ps tell everybody I'm sorry and that I will miss them"  
  
Leena finished reading the letter and looked at the tree sad and confused faces with great sympathy. "I'm sorry" she said finally after a long pause of silence. At that moment Jaime came in with Vega in the jeep with the Lighting Liger following in a transportation wagon. The four people look at them in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing with the Lighting Liger?" asked Jonathon  
  
"Huh. well Jessica ask me to fix him for her and too keep it here for safe keeping until she came back for him why" asked Jaime bewildered.  
  
"You mean you talked to her," asked Leena  
  
"Yeah. She told me to tell you not to worry about her that will be fine and Apollo is with her.why?"  
  
"When did you talk to her Jaime? And were is she?"  
  
"Today she asked me to help her get out of the hospital after that we spend the day together and she you just missed her about 15min when she told me to drop her and asked me for my motorcycle"  
  
"You mean she still in this area"  
  
"She should be after all,"  
  
On hearing this Jonathon, Amy, bit and leena unhooked the lighting liger and took the Jeep leaving only Jaime and Vega in the hanger.  
  
"Do you really think it was a good idea to let her go off like that on her own." Asked Vega  
  
"I'm not sure but she did promise to keep in touch with me to make sure she's all right, come on we have to but this in somewhere until we can get parts for it" he said smiling at Vega.  
  
Well I hope you like the chapter please review flames are welcomed well I hope you enjoyed unspoken love but if you think it ends here read revelations which is basically the sequel to it. Ill give a nice little preview later on until then.  
  
The burning flames is out. 


	13. unspoken love:revelations preview

Unspoken love: Revelation preview  
  
Hey guys well pretty much the preview to revelations is the basic storyline.  
  
5 years have passed since the battle royal in the city of Dreams and since then things were beginning to seem that they had changed for the better but in reality it was just a cover up. Within those five years leena was kidnapped and with Bits disappearance things somehow had gotten worst..  
  
". You're the third guardian." ".. What kind of a Zoid is it.."  
  
".. What she's missing.."  
  
".. Its impossible you'll never be able to make it on time."  
  
".. It's been 5 years wild eagle."  
  
".Its the King.. how can that be."  
  
".The war of the Dead." ". wisdom."  
  
". Freedom."  
  
" You thought it was that easy to get rid of me, WELL. THINK AGAIN!"  
  
" .Love."  
  
". JAIME!."  
  
"WHERE IS SHE YOU BASTARD!" ".light."  
".. Leena?. LEENA!" ".Courage..."  
" I Didn't COME ALL THIS WAY TO SEE YOU DIE, BIT!"  
  
".. WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU..," ".I found him."  
  
".. NO MATTER WHAT I LOVE YOU."  
  
".it the five guardian of the shadows."  
  
"..I PROMISED NEVER TO LEAVE HER"  
  
" . It's happening again."  
  
"... Sakura, Mai! Are you ready."  
".The power to rule the world."  
  
".. It lies in her heart.only you can hold the power."  
  
".. Hope .."  
  
" .. This is the last chance you'll ever get, so you better do it right."  
  
".were here to help in any way we can."  
  
" .Open your heart and we will guide you."  
  
".Brace your self's for the worst because this is only the beginning."  
  
REVELATION IS UP NOW SO PLEASE READ , ENJOY AND REVIEW 


	14. revelation:1

HI guys all right here's the thing I decided to cut my6 story into 2 parts because well I felt like it. But anyhow all I can say that this is well a sequel to unspoken love so just enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 Tragedy  
  
200 miles from December city in a small town called Blue water .  
  
A young women wearing a red and black suit, her black long hair was tied back in a ponytail, walks into blue waters only restaurant sits down in one of the empty chairs that were in front of the counter table. She ordered her breakfast when the television in a restaurant was turned on to some show when it was interrupted by the News.  
  
"Late breaking news with Angela Molina and Michael Thomson"  
  
"Hi and welcome on today's late breaking news a young women is kidnapped from her home in new hope city after her house was being broken into." Said Michael loud and clear.  
  
"Lisa Angeles has more on this story for you" said Angela in the same tone.  
  
" Hi and thank you I'm Lisa Angeles in New hope on the scene of the crime were Leena Toros, 20,was Kidnapped from her home.  
  
"What.Leena.missing.Damn I have to find him first" she thought to her self. She but her hot chocolate Down and asked the waitress to put up the volume. Then she started at the news eagerly.  
  
".The victim's family has been notified about her disappearance. We will have more details on this story later on now back to you Michael and Angela"  
  
As soon as the report finished she got up from the chair paid and took the rest of her food in a Doggy Bag. " We are running out of time, and I fear he is not ready" she thought to her self as she walks to her Jeep.  
  
"Thank you Lisa if you have any information regarding the disappearance oh this young women please calls 1-800- give me info"  
  
A young woman wearing, blue and bashed uniform walks into and office. As she walks in a young man about 20, with dark black hair, wearing a white uniform with Blue stripes on one shoulder.  
  
"Captain Heremos, theirs some one here to see you" she said softly since he was on the phone.  
  
He put his hand on the phone and signaled his secretary to let the person in. " I got the files and yes they do look a little scrawny but I think they will make good engineers and pilots so don't worry and I'll send them to you when they are ready." The door to his office opened once more to show a young women of the same age walk in. she was wearing a pair of blue flare Jeans and a Red and black shirt with a jean jacket to match, her long black hair was loose. Jaime hadn't noticed her walk in as he got another line on the phone.  
  
" Hey listen I'll call you back I have someone here, but I might be a little late alright since they just recruited the new engineers"  
  
"Ok see ya later, Veg" Jaime looked at the young women who was now looking at the pictures that were on the wall.  
  
"That's me when I was 15 with my best friend next to me" he said smiling to her  
  
"You've grown so much since then, I know he would have been proud of you," she said looking now at a picture of the whole Toros team and now looking him face to face  
  
"Have we met before" he asked a little curious  
  
" I see you don't even remember me Wild Eagle" she smiled at him.  
  
"Jessica" well guys I hope you like please review I want to know what you thought well until then  
  
the flame is out.. 


	15. REVELATIONJ :2

Chapter 2 The Third guardian  
  
Jaime couldn't stop thinking of the conversation wit Jessica after she had already left.  
  
"I'm here more like on Business, Really" she said softly  
  
"I'm guessing the Lighting liger, please take a seat," he said now sounding more like a captain  
  
"That's one reason"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's more as were did Bit go"  
  
On hearing this Jaime eyes became sad and it became noticeable to her.  
  
"I need to know were he is Jaime, its important that I find him"  
  
"I don't . really know. he left looking for Leena that's what he told me. He said his good-byes to us in case he never returned and that was the last time we ever heard of him. But that was 3years ago"  
  
"So you don't know anything," said Jessica who was now getting up from the chair and looking around  
  
"You're leaving? And Why do you ask anyway since you did leave him and everyone behind with out a trace 5 years ago and something tells me you are not telling me the truth?" he said calmly to her.  
  
"Your right but I wont tell you here," she handed him a paper with an address on it " you'll find me their and bring the lighting liger and Vega, since by the looks of it you two are still in touch I will explain it all to you their."  
  
Later that night Jaime did as he was told and ended in a Boat dock that was not that far from the ZBC HQ. He did as he was told and took the lighting liger and Brought Vega along with him. Vega was one of the top undercover cops of the ZBC along with Jaime; Vega had matured and had cut his hair very short like Jaime's his face no longer looked like a baby face but just like Jaime his face had changed but there eyes still looked the same from when she first met them.  
  
"Hey are you sure it was her Jaime?" asked Vega with his deep voice.  
  
"Yeah I can always recognize her by her eyes " he said with his wild eagle voice  
  
"Oh wow that comforting, you know she's isn't the first to come after that Zoid you know"  
  
"Yeah and I lied to every person that has found out that I had it"  
  
"Well come on are is the great undercover cop Vega scared "  
  
"Ha.I can see tomorrows papers headed undercover cops killed in boat pier and it will read Jaime Heremos and Vega obscure were found yesterday chopped into little pieces and feed to the fishes at the bottom of the sea no one really knows what happen to them." he whispered to Jaime as they walked into the building they were told to go.  
  
"Well that not a very nice thing to say now is it," said a voice from behind them that made them jump and pull their guns out " out the guns down its me, Sakura! Turn the lights on will you"  
  
The lights in the building came on and it revealed a Yellow Bird like Zoid to their Left. A young women about the same age as them came from behind Jessica, she had a pair of jeans on and a yellow shirt, and her short blond hair was loose. " So these are the two boys"  
  
" Yup this is Jaime and Vega," she said pointing at each of them as she said their name  
  
"I'm Sakura Yuy," she said looking at Vega with her yellow Cat eyes  
  
" Hey where are Apollo and angel? "  
  
" Their eating right now I wasn't able to get them anything good so I just gave them what I found"  
  
" Who's angel?" asked Jaime.  
  
"Angel is sakura's partner he's a owl"  
  
Jessica followed sakura to the crate and asked Jaime and Vega to bring in the lighting liger. A few minutes later the laughter between the two girls stop when both Apollo and angel appeared next to them. Jaime took a seat next to Jessica and Vega next to sakura.  
  
"I think its time I should explain for the last five years, and because I don't know where to start just ask away." she said with a serious face and tone to match.  
  
"Why are you looking for Bit?" asked Jaime  
  
"Bit is the last Bloodline of a royal Family, your lovely little friend here is his guardian." Said sakura  
  
"He's what?"  
  
"From a royal Bloodline that had died about 200years ago. wait make that 300 years ago they messed up on the dates, you see Bit is the Heir to a royal treasure which can only be open by the true heir."  
  
"But what does that have to do with him"  
  
"Its more than just a royal treasure, this is the power to rule the Planet. It was said that this power would grant who ever opens it receives unlimited life and power but it was said that one day the true heir of this power will come to claim it and protect it form the greatest evil he or she will ever have to face."  
  
"What? So your telling me that he is the one to claim the power"  
  
"Yes but 250 years later after the power fell into the hands of the evil the prophecy changed"  
  
"this time the prophecy foretold that two great sons of royalty would befriend each other only to duel to the death when the time came. The prophecy became true but what they were fighting for was the love of the daughter of a blacksmith"  
  
"The both became rivals after they met her and after the great power found out what they were fighting for it inserted itself in her without anyone's knowing. The prophecy changed itself 2 more times one saying it was in the spirit of the great animals and the second was that it was in the heart of your protector. Though the consequence off that is that they were trapped in time or they became the animals that they represented."  
  
"Thought that one was the one that threw everything off. It turns outs nobody understood what it meant. The power kept it self sealed as it past form one generation to the other until finally a great war took place 23 years ago, Bit parents met there a year later they had Bit. Another war followed and it turns out that our parents met then as well they had us blah .blah. but a year later the biggest fight was brought"  
  
"The Battle of the Dead" said Jaime in shock  
  
" Many people died that day it was one of the largest wars that ever happened with more than 500,000 dead and about 200,000 who went missing that day. Our families were there and fought bravely I can tell you that. The children who's both parents were there were but for adoption others who still had family got lucky and stayed with them."  
  
"But how do both of you fall into this" asked Vega  
  
"We are two of the five guardians that are supposed to help Bit find this power at all cost, Jess is his light, and I am his wisdom, we still haven't found hope and courage and I believe we just found another one."  
  
"."  
  
"Congratulations Mr. Heremos your Bits 3rd guardian you're his free spirit" said sakura while Jessica was making a drum noise with her lap  
  
"What!" said Jaime in shock while Vega began to laugh.  
  
"You're the symbol of the eagle it is non other than the symbol of someone who basically doesn't like to be controlled." 


	16. Revelation:3

AN UNCERTAIN FUTURE  
  
"It's been 3 years and your telling me you haven't been able to extract the power from her." Said a woman who was looking out a window were it reveal the body of a young women on what seem an experimental bed.  
  
"No m'am some how theirs a lock on the power that can only she can open" said a man who was in the room  
  
"None of the old legends say how to open it"  
  
"No, we've searched every book that your father had and nothing"  
  
" Keep searching, and what about the other two"  
  
"Nothing, the boy disappeared right after the kidnapping of the girl, and as for the other girl she has been missing since the last time that miss Emily and Master derrick last fought them in the dream festival."  
  
"I see .you are dismissed" the man bowed and left the office.  
  
The woman sat down on her chair after her servant left. As she sat down a young man, blonde hair blue eyed, wearing a black suit walks in to the office.  
  
"Give it up, these stupid test wont tell you how to get the power" the women turns her chair and it reveals her. She was blonde and blue eyed as well her skin was pale and was wearing a business suite.  
  
"Have a little faith little brother, both you and I know that we have to be patient"  
  
"Elena!"  
  
"What derrick? You don't trust me"  
  
" The girl has been in a sleeping state for the past 3 years."  
  
"So what, don't tell me you still want her"  
  
"Don't start that crap with me, Elena!'  
  
" Well. I guess I can awaken her just for you but I have to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what"  
  
"Your little girlfriend here, won't remember who she is," she said whispering and smiling.  
  
"You erased her memory?"  
  
"Well its more like locked her memory, because of all the experimenting that been going on her body somehow has closed it self so that it wont let anyone receive the information on how to retrieve the power of the gods" she said now sitting on her desk and looking at derrick.  
  
". So her body withdrew it self ." he walked towards the window to look at the lifeless Leena.  
  
".That's correct, and I'll give the order to awaken her ." she said picking the phone up and calling to give the order. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
" Five years ago I didn't realize I would play a large part in the life of one person. along with another four people who would become friends and partners."  
  
" I remember him telling me that I would find out the truth. Of who I was and what I must become. he told me that I would become his light and that I must guide him when all seemed lost."  
  
"Yet I feel im not strong enough.that I'm not meant to protect him.I've become lost in my own thoughts of fear and doubt.but the path in finding him hasn't been an easy one for neither one of us."  
  
"Hey are you guys ready" cried out sakura to Vega, Jaime and Jessica who seemed to be sword fighting with sticks  
  
"You made a whole in my shirt!" cried out Jaime to Vega looking at his ripped shirt.  
  
" What if I did? You still wont be able to save the lovely princess from the evil witch." Said Jaime in an evil deep voice.  
  
"Oh Sir Jaime save me" called Jessica in a voice of damsel in distress to him.  
  
"Hang on, princess I'm coming" he responded.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
" Sir Jaime over there is fighting the evil henchmen Vega so he can get to the evil witch and save the princess"  
  
"Ok so let me guess you're the princess and those sticks their fighting with are swords right"  
  
"Ahhh!" "Yeah that's right," said Jessica looking at Vega fall on the floor and faking his death.  
  
"So who is the evil witch then, since he finish defeating the evil Vega"  
  
"Here's your magic wand well at least pretend it is one. good luck," she said handing her a small thick stick and pushing her towards Jaime.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Things changed when I met her for the first time.though I didn't realize what an impact she would have on me during the past 3 years, though she was only a couple years younger than me, she made me remember all the things that were dear to me. "  
  
" Nice try sir Jaime but I wont let you take her away from here!" she said waving the stick as it were a wand.  
  
" I remember my father telling me all these stories about how I would one day meet someone who would make me feel like a kid again and someone who be stronger than him .he told me when I met them to stay by their side and to never leave it.and when they needed my strength he told me to give them all my wisdom. I asked him why my wisdom when I can give them strength.his answer was simply..."  
  
" Vega trough me your sword! . My wand broke (laughing)" she said stopping the battle between her and Jaime.  
  
" One does not become stronger from fighting, one becomes stronger through the journeys they experience and from the mistakes they may make. You my little sakura would be experience enough to guide them when the time comes. Your wisdom will help them where nothing else can."  
  
"I shall finish this now sir Jaime say good-bye to him princess," she said laughing evilly.  
  
"Even though I never listened to the stories very closely in my heart I knew they were true yet I dint want to believe them until after he passed away in that war. I was left alone with no one to look after me, until I met her is when I looked back and saw all the mistake I made, I realized.I much. I needed that love and how much it will cost to protect."  
  
"No! Ahh!"  
  
"Oh Sir Jaime you saved me"  
  
" Thanks dad. somehow you knew I would make mistake through my journey of loneliness but you knew that in the end I would be rewarded with much more."  
  
Sakura looked at Jessica, Jaime and Vega who were extending their hands. She put on a smile and gave them her hand. They picked her of the Floor.  
  
"Ready" they said looking at her "ready" 


	17. revelation 4

RUDE AWAKENING  
  
Hey guys thanks for the reviews im glad you like the story so far well let me shut up and let you enjoy the story.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
What began as a calm morning had become gray and ominous the sky was full of clouds and the sun was nowhere to be found?  
  
"Excuse me is everything alright?" asked Faye to the staring waitress.  
  
". I'm .sorry . it's just that he looks so familiar to someone who was dear to me," she said not taking her eyes of him.  
  
".Oh." said Faye looking at knives and at marina who looked like where having a staring contest.  
  
" So what happened to him?" asked Knives  
  
"He disappeared. but .that. Was a long time ago.is their anything else you need," she said snapping back to reality.  
  
"A cup of water please?" asked knives She nodded and walked away * He looks like him but his eyes are frozen and seem to have seen more false hope than anyone else. * She thought to her self-leaving them.  
  
"That was a first," said Faye looking at Knives who hadn't taken his eyes of Marina.  
  
"Huh.yeah, hey do you have any Advil with you I have this huge headache" he said snapping back and looking at Faye as if nothing happened.  
  
15 minutes had passed since knives ate and had taken the pills but his headache had gotten worst. He had become pale and then everything went pitch black..  
  
_*__*_*_**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*__*_**_**_*__**_*_**___*  
  
"Open your eyes princess," said a soft and distant voice.  
  
"."  
  
" Princess kairi, you've awoken, Thank heavens I'll let you're your sister know" said a young women.  
  
At that moment Elena walks in the room with a large smile on her face. Next to her was a young beautiful woman who had Persian blue eyes wearing a purple v-shaped shirt and jeans.  
  
"Kairi! Oh thank goodness you've comeback too us." Said Elena while walking to the bed were kairi was lying on.  
  
".Excuse me .but who are you and . where am I" she asked softly to Elena  
  
"You .don't remember me kairi? Its me Elena, your best friend" she said in shock  
  
" Hey kid" said the young women to kairi.  
  
" .Who are you."  
  
".(Laughing softly).I'm your older sister Kiara, and you're in the knight mansion." She said softly walking towards her.  
  
" By the looks of it she has suffered from memory loss," said a young man who appeared too be a doctor.  
  
" I see," said Elena.  
  
"Well I think she needs to rest up and eat good so she can finally heal." Said kiara sitting next to kairi on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What do we do about the memory loss?" asked Elena  
  
" Her memory will come to her piece by piece it may take a while but it should eventually come to her." He answered.  
  
"Listen kid, I need to talk to Elena outside for a moment so I'm going to leave you to rest so tomorrow you and me can catch up on what you were missing all this time ok" she got up and gave kairi a kiss on the forehead and left the room.  
  
The door closed behind them.  
  
"What happen to her Elena? Why can't she remember who she is?" Said Kiara  
  
" By the looks of it from all the tests on her brain, Leena suffered memory loss in the process"  
  
"Yes I can see that! And you also gave her the name of the former power holder"  
  
"I know Kairi Torros her mother"  
  
"I know, you think I don't know that! Elena you have are messing with something more powerful than god himself!"  
  
I've heard you say that more than once Alice and I'm not going to hear it again, I kept my promise to my father that I wouldn't kill her"  
  
"Damn you Elena! Do you realize how this will effect her mentality it will break it." she said now breathing harder from the anger and walking away.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away Alice both you and I know that you're the only one that can get the information that I need from her, after all its your duty as kiara: kairi' s older sister. " she said in a have angry half amused voice.  
  
Alice stopped." I'm sorry mother but I'm just not strong enough to protect her like you asked me to" she said to herself and turned around " I'm sorry I failed you once" ~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~~* 


	18. revelation:5

A lost feeling  
  
".She will need you soon young prince."  
  
"Where am I.?"  
  
At this point darkness had drifted away and had become beautiful scenery. A young girl walks up to him though he can't make out her face. For light blocked it from being seen.  
  
"It's been 3 years since they took her from me. And ever since then I've been lost without her. My heart became frozen and my soul became dark ever since then. Hope has no meaning and love became only a memory of a life that I once new" Said another voice to him though it sounded like his.  
  
"Who took her. and what are you talking about"  
  
"I cannot answer that.you must find her and protect her."  
  
"3 long years have passed and life has become worthless to me. I have lost all memory of who I was before now." He wakes up and notices the young woman that was next to him holding his hand.  
  
" Sorry I made you worry Faye." He whispered and kissed her hand as he had removed it from his.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It's a Dark and rainy night in the middle of an alleyway two years ago..  
  
" I remember her walking towards me when everyone looked at me with disgust. She looked at me with her warm green eyes. Her brown her and her pale skin was wet from the night rain"  
  
At that moment she walks up to him looks at him straight into his blue eyes and he stared in to her green eyes. She handed out her hand to him.  
  
"Come with me and ill keep you safe"  
  
The young man who was dressed in what seem to be a ripped up blue and red battle suit looked at her hand and then looks at her and noticed her smile. He rose his hand cautiously and putt's it in her gentle warm hand. She helped him up and introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Faye Alexanders," she said softly while the rain fell softly on them.  
  
" After that day she has never left my side, she gave me the name knives for some reason. According to her it was written in a ring she found in the jacket I was wearing the night we met." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I see you woke up"  
  
"Yeah. can you tell me what happened to me.since my partner seems to be asleep"  
  
"Sure, you fainted in my restaurant, I had a couple of my employees bring you here. It seemed you had a fever. So I called my brother in-law t tell me what to give you for it to go down."  
  
"I see. thank you for your hospitality"  
  
"No problem, but I think you should at least finish resting your body is still a bit weak"  
  
" She right you know" said a voice coming from behind him  
  
"Morning Faye"  
  
"Morning Marina" she said smiling looking at marina and then at her partner who looked much better than he had the previous night.  
  
"Well since the two of you are up come eat breakfast" she said while turning around and leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"His eyes look welcoming like his but for some reason his smile is empty, but I do wonder if it really is him"  
  
" Do you realize how much you scared me yesterday" she said looking at knives with worried eyes.  
  
"I'm.sorry.I didn't mean to."  
  
"I know you didn't, but you have to at least tell me when you feel that your health is weak"  
  
"I never meant to." he was interrupted by the hug that he received from her. "Please just don't scare me like that again," she said still holding him. A part of him somehow remembered the feeling of being afraid and loved at the same time. And automatically just hugged her back which took them both by surprise. 


	19. Revelation: 6

The meaning of courage  
  
I know this chapter is a little long but that how it came to me  
  
After a month of searching Jaime, Vega, Jessica and sakura were losing hope on finding the fourth guarding until she found them. Unexpectedly.  
  
"Are you alright?" said the voice of a man about 45  
  
"Actually can you tell us were we can find his courage"  
  
"Sakura! She means that she just a little discourage about meeting her family for the first time Right!"  
  
"(Smiles) so who are you related since this is a small town everyone basically knows each other."  
  
"Yeah were looking for Samantha Leonheart"  
  
"At hearing the name the man became a little surprised" well I'm Samantha's husband angel"  
  
"What?" said sakura almost chocking on the cooking she was eating.  
  
"May I ask how you're related to my wife?"  
  
" You're my sister's husband," she said looking at him in disbelief (has it really been this long)  
  
"Well if you her sister than please fallow me I will take you to see her"  
  
The four of them fallowed Angel to his house, which was welcoming and full of love. The front yard had toys all over the place and upon reaching the front door two children about the age of 5 and 6 come running out to great their father.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy" both yelled out. Angel was kneeling down and had his arms wide open for both his children. He gave them both a kiss on the cheek." How are my two beautiful angels?" both of the girls start giggling and take out a drawing form behind them.  
  
"Look daddy we drew this for you ."  
  
"Let me see that.(he looked at the both drawings one which was a lion and the other of tiger) their beautiful just like you" he got both of them and lifted the girls inside his house he turned around to signal them to come in. the fallowed to see a very bright and welcoming room. The living room had yellow sunflowers on a glass table a white couch that was white with yellow pillows, the windows were open and they also had sunflower designs on each curtain. From a room that was on the left a woman about 35 came in to the living room. Se had the same yellow cat eyes as sakura her skin was a little tan and her hair was a little brown. She was a beautiful woman.  
  
"Hi honey," she said in a sweet voice full of love. She kissed angel and told the girls to wash their hands for dinner.  
  
"I see you found me," she said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah I did," she said quietly.  
  
"Please have a seat"  
  
"Angel can you feed the girls please, my sister and her friends need to speak to me ok" He nodded and took the girls to the backyard were he gave them their food and ate with out their mother.  
  
A tiger comes from the same room she had come out of. The tiger sits Next to her. "This is Squall, my partner when it comes to protecting the power"  
  
"Than you knew all this time didn't you Samantha"  
  
"Of course I did. mother told me what I was to become when I was only 6 years old but that was. before she passed away"  
  
"Dad tried to raise us by our ."  
  
"Dad always told me that I would be needed for my wisdom and that you would be needed for your courage"  
  
"Why did you leave, Sam. I was 6 years old and alone, dad had died in that war and you weren't there when I needed you the most," she said in anger  
  
"Tell me something light, why did you leave him"  
  
Jessica looked at her and simply answered, " I needed to find out who I was before I became his guardian"  
  
" Liar, you were afraid " Samantha looks down at the floor upon hearing this. Then looks up to face Sakura.  
  
""It shows that these past years haven't thought you anything sakura!"  
  
Jaime and Jessica were calm but Vega was paying close attention to the two sisters. "Sakura" said Jaime loudly for her to hear.  
  
She looked at him to see them petting squall." It shows your sisters has come to an understanding that we have not been able to yet."  
  
"What"  
  
"Don't underestimate her Sakura, she had been able to find the courage she needs" replied Jessica.  
  
"She has been afraid for the last 29 years"  
  
"Please forgive us for disturbing you and your family Mrs. Leonheart"  
  
Jaime and Jessica Stood up and were walking towards the door Vega was bewildered but did the same.  
  
"Let's go Sakura" called Jaime  
  
"I won't leave until she admits she was afraid and that there is no such thing as cou."  
  
"Courage is knowing fear. Knowing that the possibilities of you staying alive are not good, it means deciding to stay and not runway," yelled out Jessica to sakura.  
  
" I have seen many different types of courage, during ten years of my life before I ended up with people who would love me like their own. Up until now I never seen courage it is purest form. But thanks to Squall I have seen it,"  
  
"Do forgives us again and we will be leaving"  
  
Jaime walked up to Sakura and said, "Please excuse your self we must be leaving"  
  
She did as she was told by Jaime and excused her self. "What are you name's light and freedom?"  
  
" Jessica and like you I have a partner his name is Apollo"  
  
"My name is Jaime Heremos"  
  
"Can you wait for a moment, Mr. Heremos?" she said going to her room. Jaime did as he was asked to do. Then he sees something unexpected to him.  
  
You have proven your self to be the guardian of the free spirit. He was waiting for you. Please take him for he is your partner and give him name which will give him great pride and Honor"  
  
She handed him a beautiful American Bald eagle. 


End file.
